¿Por Qué Mi Sensei?
by Dina Hatake
Summary: Sakura Haruno de 12 años, va caminando una noche, y un hombre intenta hacerle daño. Pero un extraño jounin de cabellera plateada, la salva. Lo que Sakura no sabe es que en el futuro, cuando crezca, ese hombre será algo mas que un amigo.
1. ¿Quien es ese hombre?

Aclaraciones:

Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto

**\- **Texto dialogado.

_'Pensamientos personaje'._

Texto narrado

* * *

Capitulo 1: ¿Quien es ese hombre?

Yo, Sakura Haruno de 13 años vivo aquí en Konoha, una de las villas mas reconocidas en las tierras shinobi, todo aquí es muy normal, como cualquier día en esa la montaña con las caras de los Hokages. Eso es normalmente en lo primero que se suelen fijar los turistas, y obviamente también en la torre donde reside el Tercero, Sarutobi Hiruzen.

Esos son los sitios donde los que vienen de fuera van en primer para simplemente mirar o para encargar una misión, de las que luego se encargan los ninjas.

Mañana por la mañana tengo que hacer el examen para llegar a ser genin. Pero estoy segura de que no tendré problemas con eso ya que soy una de las mejores alumnas de esa academia, así que esta tarde dejaré de un lado los libros y me iré a dar un paseo para relajarme, últimamente he estado estudiando tanto que los ojos ya me duelen y dudo que pueda leer una sola palabra mas.

Salgo de mi casa y no me despido de nadie ya que vivo sola, mi padre abandonó a mi madre cuando yo recién acababa de nacer. Y cinco años después de eso mi madre fue cruelmente asesinada por unos hombres supuestamente borrachos. Des de entonces soy una persona completamente distinta. Ya no soy aquella niña pequeña que lloraba por que le decían que tenía una frente enorme, y tampoco ando ya detrás del famoso Sasuke Uchiha, porque me hice a mi misma la promesa de ser fuerte, tanto físicamente como interiormente y no dejarme llevar nunca por esa clase de sentimientos.

Estoy en caminando por la calle pero de repente oigo una voz que me saca de mis pensamientos.

\- ¡Sakura-chan! Te he estado buscando… bueno admito que no… ¡Pero quiero una cita contigo!- Dijo un chico rubio de ojos azules.

Ahí esta posiblemente el chico mas problemático, hiperactivo, cabeza hueca, Naruto Uzumaki. Que por cierto según él esta enamorado de mí.

**\- **Naruto, mañana es el examen para genin, si no quieres quedarte en la posición que estas para siempre, deberías estar practicando en vez de estarme pidiendo salir**-** Contesté un poco fría, pero Naruto ha confesado mas de una vez que quiere ser el mejor de los Hokages y si sigue así no lo conseguirá ni por casualidad.

\- Hmmm… quizás tengas razón, ¡Pero que sepas que mis esperanzas por ti nunca van a desaparecer!**-** Después de eso el se va, pero no creo que a estudiar, seguro que va a Ichiraku para "energía para entrenar".

No se que hora es pero si está todo oscuro, hay gatos y ratas en los cubos de basura, no hay ningún ruido, no hay nadie, hay hombres borrachos ¡Ups! Un momento, por lo que vi en una película una de las maneras de recortar la esperanza de vida es pasar de noche y sola por delante de unos tipos borrachos como si nada sucediese. Pero desgraciadamente tengo que ir por allí para llegar a mi casa. Así me armo de valor, me doy una ligera bofetada en cada mejilla y paso intentando ser lo mas discreta posible.

\- Ufff… estoy salvada, se nota que son hombres estúpidos, que les faltan a cada uno un tornillo en la cabeza.**-** Dije como celebrando que he conseguido otro "desafío".

\- ¿Decías algo mocosa? Jejejej, tienes una boca muy grande.**-** Escuché una voz, estaba de espaldas y aunque no pude verle la cara supe que era uno de esos tipos.

**\- **Sabes algo pelo-chicle últimamente he estado pensando en que pasaría si asesinara a alguien y luego escondiese el cadáver. Creo que tu encajarías bien en esa imagen.- No quería seguir ahí, a puesto a que nadie desea que alguien, que en esas condiciones es capaz de hacerte cualquier cosa, se esté imaginando la forma de matarte.

Era aterrador, así que aunque afectase a mi orgullo, eché a correr. Pero el hombre también era rápido y me agarró fuertemente el brazo.

**\- **¡No te acerques!- Grité, el hombre era con diferencia mas fuerte físicamente que yo.

Cierro los ojos y estoy esperando una cuchillada, un puñetazo, una patada, algún punto de dolor, pero nada llega. Por lo que abro los ojos y quedan clavados en dos siluetas. Una de aquellas siluetas era el hombre que la estaba amenazando, y la otra no la conocía era la primera vez que la veía. Tenía el típico chaleco verde de jounin, el cabello de un color bastante curioso, gris tocando al plateado brillante, pero lleva mascara que le cubre gran parte de su cara. Y mantenía el cuello de su "agresor" en la palma de su mano, mientras lo mantenía en el aire y no parecía que tuviese intención de soltarlo hasta que quedara inconsciente. Y así fue, dejo en el suelo ese cuerpo que todavía respiraba.

Me lo quedo mirando, aún no he salido del "shock". Entonces me doy cuenta que avanza hacia mi, pero cuando quedan apenas tres pasos de distancia, y me pregunta:

**\- **¿Te encuentras bien?

* * *

Hola, este es mi primer fic, el primer capitulo es un poco corto, lo sé. Dejen un review si os gustó el capitulo o si os gusta Kakashi

Bye, Bye


	2. ¡Ese pervertido será mi sensei!

Capitulo 2: ¿¡Ese nobl... pervertido será mi sensei!? 

\- ¿Te encuentras bien?**\- **Preguntó el extraño "salvador".

\- Em… esto si,'_un momento he hecho el papel de "niña en apuros que espera que la rescaten", que vergüenza'._

Sakura estaba en una situación de esas en las que no sabes con exactitud lo que debes hacer, si actuar amistosamente, valientemente, fríamente o agradecidamente. No sabia que hacer y un silencio incomodo para ambos inundó la calle. Solo miraba el suelo con un tono rojo en sus mejillas, signo de que en ese momento y situación sentía un poco de vergüenza. Estaba esperando una respuesta por el extraño peliplateado, porqué simplemente no sabia que decir. El silencio siguió durante unos segundos mas hasta que el hombre por fin habló.

\- Ummm… bueno supongo que estas bien.**\- **Hizo una pausa. - ¿Dónde está tu casa?**\- **Preguntó el hombre sin mucho interés.

\- Ah, no está muy lejos, es girando esa calle…**\- **Respondió ella mientras señalaba un camino un tanto nerviosa. Pero era normal, la acaban de salvar seguramente de algo que no le hubiera gustado mucho experimentar.

\- Ya veo.- Al parecer ese hombre no era muy hablador, pero se le notaba a la hora de hablar con las personas. Las manos en los bolsillos y mirada un tanto perezosa.- ¿Por cierto tienes hora?**\- **Preguntó de repente arqueando su único ojo visible, la verdad es que ella no se esperaba esa pregunta, pero simplemente contestó.

\- Son las 21:45. ¿Por qué le ocurre algo?**\- **Preguntó la pelirosa con un poco de curiosidad.

\- No, no pasa nada _'perfecto no podré dormir hasta que termine el informe de la misión' _– Pensó mientras se rascaba la nuca.

\- Bueno, a partir de ahora no vuelvas a tu casa a estas horas.** – **Le aconsejó. – Y será mejor que vuelvas ya, tus padres deben estar preocupados.** – **Entonces ella cerró un poco los ojos y su brillante mirada de color verde se tornó más oscura, obviamente el no conocía su pasado, por lo tanto no lo podía culpar por haber pronunciado un tema que no era precisamente su favorito.

\- No se preocupe, no hay padre ni madre que me estén esperando allí realmente. – Aunque intentara disimular-lo contestando con voz fría y casi firme, se notó tristeza en su voz.

El se sorprendió bastante y lo demostró abriendo un poco el único ojo que tenia visible. Le apenó bastante el compartió ese mismo sentimiento cuando era niño. Pero ahora no estaba para recordar aquellos días y decidió cambiar el tema.

\- ¿Quieres que te acompañe? Después de lo que ha pasado, a lo mejor te va bien.– Le dijo arqueando el ojo para así romper un poco el mal ambiente que había. Ese acto con el ojo hizo sonreír un poco a la chica, haciendo olvidar-se del tema que hace un momento tenia en mente.

\- Si no le importa… si, me gustaría que me acompañara. – Contestó un leve sonrojo.

Empezaron a caminar hacia el hogar de la chica. Ella no sabía por qué, pero apenas conocía a ese hombre y por alguna razón le transmitió confianza enseguida, era una sensación nueva y extraña. Tal vez era por que la había salvado, o quizás era simplemente por qué hacia tiempo que nadie se preocupaba seriamente por ella. No quería decir que nadie se preocupaba por ella ¡Ni mucho menos, le sobraban ese tipo de persona! Pero por el momento solo ese desconocido se había preocupado por su vida o lo que le pudiera pasar y eso que no la conocía.

Sin darse cuenta debido a sus pensamientos, ya llegaron a la casa de la chica.

\- Bueno gracias por acompañarme, y si algún día necesita algo, me lo puede pedir. De hecho creo que se lo debo. – Le costaba mucho hablar con personas que no conocía. Y tampoco es que el estuviera haciendo un gran esfuerzo por conseguir sacar un tema. _'Que tipo mas raro'._

\- Lo tendré en cuenta.– Contestó de nuevo arqueando el ojo. Y la chica volvió a sonreír. Se despidieron con la mano. El peliplateado se dio la vuelta y desapareció entre las sombras.

Sakura entró en su casa y por si acaso cerró la puerta con llave y un pequeño candado. Bebió un baso de agua, se puso un pijama rojo, se cepilló los dientes, se peinó un poco la larga melena rosada, se dirigió a su habitación, y sin pensarlo se tiro a la cama como si la vida le fuera en ello. Había sido un día muy ajetreado y le iba a costar dormir, sin duda esa sería un noche muy larga… un momento, sentía que algo se le había olvidado. Hizo como una película de todo el día, hasta que llego la escena del extraño salvador. ¡UPS! No se había acordado de agradecer a ese hombre lo que había hecho por ella. Pero se calmo y pensó _'Cuando lo vuelva a ver le daré las gracias, espero'._

**0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0OO0O**

A la mañana siguiente todo salió bien, incluido el examen de genin. Fue realmente fácil, para ella y el "grandioso" Sasuke Uchiha. Tenían que hacer la duplicación o quienes quisieran multiplicación de cuerpos (Kage Bunshin no Jutsu). Y Iruka-sensei nos informó de que mañana conoceríamos a nuestros nuevos senseis y que llegáramos pronto. Ella por su parte no le prestó mucha atención ya que no tenía ningún problema con la puntualidad.

Esa tarde tampoco tenia que estudiar, se tomaría el día libre otra vez _'Pero desde luego no volveré mas tarde de las ocho de la noche' _pensó recordando lo sucedido el día anterior.

Salí de casa y solo tenía ganas de relajarme estaba bastante cansada y aunque suene raro a ella caminar era como un buen masaje. Dando un paseo por un sitio de color verde, flores, abejas, y dulce fragancia de pureza inspiraba ese lugar vio un árbol un poco alto, y sus verdes hojas hacían sombra alrededor suyo. Y se dirigió hacia allí con intención de echar una pequeña cabezadita. Pero cuando esta a un metro de distancia, posa su vista en la rama de la parte trasera de la gran planta, y ve una pierna, obviamente no suelta, tiene cuerpo. Y al darse cuenta de eso se calmó un poco. Ella se acercó, seguramente para decir algo tipo "deberías bajar de ahí que es peligroso". No sabia por que cuanto mas se acercaba esa persona se le hacia mas familiar. Un momento, cabello plateado, mascara, chaleco jonin, mirada un tanto perezosa. ¡Era el extraño salvador! Y recordaba que tenia que darle las gracias, así que con seguridad se le acercó por la parte de detrás del árbol ya que el estaba subido en la única rama de la gran planta.

\- Em, disculpe señor.– Le "saludó" un poco nerviosa.

\- Ummm… - Se volteó a mirarla, por que no sabía quien le estaba interrumpiendo su preciada hora de lectura. Pero ese pensamiento se fue cuando vio el rostro de la niña que salvó anoche. **– **¿Hola, quieres algo?

\- No, solo que ayer cuando me dejo en mi casa no me acordé de darle las gracias y… por eso he venido. – Se detuvo un momento, pero enseguida siguió hablando. - Muchas gracias por haberme salvado. – Agradeció mientras se bajaba la cabeza en modo de agradecimiento.

\- Ummm… pues no hay de qué. – Dijo mientras volvió a posar su mirada en las letras del libro "Icha Icha Paradise". Estaba en la parte mas le gustaba.

\- Bueno solo quería decirle eso.** – **Dijo Sakura.- Por cierto.** – **Hizo una pausa. - ¿Qué está leyendo con tanto interés?– Preguntó curiosa.

\- Lo siento, pero esto no lo pueden leer los menores de edad. – Dijo mientras pasaba una de las páginas. Pero ella alzó un poco mas la vista y vio la tapadera del libro ponía "Icha Icha Paradise". Ella había oído hablar de ese libro, todos decían que salían esas cosas que suelen hacer las parejas con su acompañante.

\- Vaya, no me esperaba que le gustara leer ese tipo de cosas, jejej _'menudo pervertido, ya dicen que las apariencias engañan'. _**– **Bueno me voy a mi casa, no quiero que pase lo de la última vez, usted ya sabe a lo que me refiero. – Sonrió un poco falsamente, ya que aún no se creía que hombre tan noble leyera esos libros tan pervertidos.

\- Ummm… supongo. Pero de todas maneras ten cuida… ¿Eh? - No terminó la frase por que se dio cuenta de que el lugar donde se encontraba la pelirosa ella ya no estaba._'Creo que si sigo leyendo esto en público la gente me tendrá miedo. Pero unos días más no harán daño' _Pensó para sí mismo mientras arqueaba el ojo.

**0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0OO0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

El "gran" día de conocer a al nuevo sensei de cada grupo llegó por fin. Todos los graduados estaban ya en el aula esperando al hombre o mujer que les enseñaría las cosas básicas o superiores del mundo shinobi. Todos los nuevos maestros habían llegado a excepción el del equipo número 7. Pasaron los minutos, de minutos a cuartos de hora, de cuartos de hora a media hora.

Naruto como de costumbre estaba quejándose de que el nuevo maestro estaba tardando muchos y Sasuke, bueno… el bien. Pero el rubio hiperactivo como siempre tiene que hacer una de las suyas. Colocó el borrador de la pizarra de la aula en la parte de arriba de la puerta. Para que de ese modo cuando se abriese, caería sobre la persona que ha abierto la puerta.

Cuando la puerta se abrió por fin, el borrador calló sobre una cabellera plateada, que Sakura reconoció al instante.

\- ¡Ha picado, ha picado, jajajaja! – Se reía a carcajadas el rubio, al ver que su trampa del borrador tubo éxito.

\- Ummm… mi primera impresión es… que os odio.– Observó un poco al que posiblemente sería su nuevo grupo. Pero su mirada se posó en la pelirosa. – Vaya, a esto si que se le llama coincidencia. – Dijo mientras miraba a Sakura.

Naruto y Sasuke no sabían de que hablaba así que lo ignoraron.

Pero en cambio Sakura '¡_No me lo puedo creer ese nobl… pervertido será mi sensei!_

Y Kakashi _'Ummm… enserio ya me empiezo a asustar de encontrármela tantas vezes,¿Seguro que no me espía, pero esto se pone interesante'._

* * *

Aquí el segundo cap.


	3. Conversación bajo la lluvia

Capitulo 3: Conversación bajo la lluvia

\- Bueno, mejor vamos a la terraza, para conocernos mejor.- Dijo el nuevo sensei, mientras se daba la vuelta y salía de la sala.

El equipo número 7 obedeció, aunque un poco dudosos y mientras caminaban detrás del jounin en dirección a la terraza, cada uno iba opinando mentalmente sobre el nuevo sensei.

Sakura:

'_Esto si que no me lo esperaba, pero debería haber captado la posibilidad de que él pudiera ser el nuevo sensei, al fin y al cabo tenia un chaleco jounin. Pero ahora que lo pienso todo los chunin, o al menos la mayoría de ellos, llevaban la misma prenda de ropa. Por lo tanto tampoco tenía que ser obligatoriamente un jounin. Además ese hombre por lo que estaba leyendo en la rama del árbol, ¡Es un pervertido!, Aunque… puede que no sea el hombre mas puro del mundo, pero lo que hizo por mi aquella noche, ya lo elimina de la lista de los malos. Así en cualquier caso me gusta la idea de que el sea el me enseñe._

Naruto:

'_Menudo tipo este, vaya un perdedor, ¡Y se hace llamar jounin! Si no ha podido esquivar ese borrador, como se le ocurre que va poder esquivar un kunai o un shuriken. Seguro que aprobó el examen de ascenso por error. A lo mejor si le enseño mi técnica especial "harem no jutsu" le sangre la nariz como a todos, se arrodillará ante mi y me suplicará que yo le enseñe. Jijiji solo de imaginármelo ya me dan ganas de reír. Pero… no sé que le pasa a Sakura no para de mirarlo, mas bien parece contenta, a lo mejor está así por que va con Sasuke. Bah, no creo, ya no le gusta, lo dijo delante de mí. Es cierto des de que eso le ocurrió a su madre, ella no ha vuelto a ser la misma._

Sasuke:

'_No puedo creer que ese hombre es el que supuestamente me tiene que enseñar a luchar y a defenderme, la verdad ni me creo que haya caído en la trampa barata de Naruto, ¿Será de verdad un jounin? Sinceramente, me cuesta mucho creerlo, pero supongo que tendré que esperar, podría comprobar si ese dicho de "las apariencias engañan" realmente sea verdad. A parte por que me han tenido que poner con ese perdedor de Naruto, es un idiota. Sakura utiliza la cabeza y aunque me cueste admitirlo también ha adquirido mas fuerza física, incluso en un clase de taijutsu de la academia, casi me derrota. Pero sigo siendo el más fuerte_

El equipo sin darse cuenta, ya había llegado al final del pasillo, y subido las escaleras que daban a la terraza.

Se sentaron en los pequeños escalones. Mientras que el sensei se apoyó en la barandilla que tenía detrás.

\- Bien, primero quiero que os presentéis, digáis que os gusta, lo que odiáis, aficiones y vuestros sueños para el futuro.- Dijo el jounin con indiferencia.

\- ¡Primero preséntate tú, ni sabemos como te llamas!- Comentó el rubio con cara de enfadado.

\- ¿Yo? Mi nombre es Hatake Kakashi, no tengo ganas de deciros mis gustos, sobre mi sueño… nunca lo había pensado y tengo pocos hobbies. – Contestó el peliplateado mientras se cruzaba de brazos mientras hablaba.- Bien, vuestro turno, el rubio, tu primero.- Dijo mientras miraba a Naruto.

\- ¡Bien! Soy Uzumaki Naruto, lo que mas me gusta es el ramen al que me invita a comer Iruka-sensei, pero lo que mas odio son los tres minutos que tienes que esperar para que estén listos, mi afición es hacer el gamberro. - Y mi sueño… ¡Ser el próximo maestro Hokage!

'_Este chico solo piensa en ramen'_ Vale, tú turno. – Dijo mientras señalaba al Uchiha.

\- Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha, hay muchas cosas que odio, y no hay nada especialmente que me guste. Que más… mi sueño, no es fácil expresar-lo con palabras. ¡Tengo una ambición! Quiero que mi familia recupere su prestigio y quiero también… matar a cierta persona.

'_Está claro…' _Bien, por último tú, chica. _'La verdad tengo un poco de curiosidad por lo que me cuente'- _Pensó el jounin, quería saber un poco de esa chica, era interesante en un sentido.

\- Soy Haruno Sakura, me gusta la sensación de sentirme más fuerte.- Su rostro tranquilo cambió a uno un poco mas triste. - No me gustan los asesinos, y los mentirosos menos. Mi sueño es convertirme en una jounin de Konoha, defender esta villa y a sus habitantes, sólo eso.- Terminó de explicar la pelirosa.

'_Ummm… sabía que de alguna manera me parecería interesante. Entonces tengo un devora-ramen, un vengador, y la chica con un mal recuerdo._\- Bien, cada uno tiene sus virtudes y defectos, mañana nos reunimos en el campo de entrenamiento a las nueve de la mañana. Por cierto no desayunéis. – Se fue.

Al terminar esa reunión se fueron cada uno por su camino. Sakura miró un momento al cielo y vio nubes con un tono oscuro, estaba a punto de llover. Salió a paso normal, esperando que la lluvia no fuese más rápida que ella, pero para su desgracia no fue así. Justo cuando se disponía a salir, las gotas empezaron a caer dejando todo el suelo empapado en menos de diez segundos. Así que salió con rapidez, quizá si no llovía mas fuerte conseguiría no mojarse tanto. Pero al contrario la lluvia caía con mas fuerza, y la pelirosa tubo que refugiar-se debajo de un árbol.

\- ¿A ti también te ha pillado desprevenida?- Esa voz la conocía, y también por qué hacía menos de diez minutos que la havia escuchado en la academia, era él, su nuevo sensei, Kakashi.

\- Kakashi-sensei… no me esperaba verlo aquí.- Contestó de manera educada.

\- ¿Por qué?- Preguntó con indiferencia.

\- Pues se fue antes que nosotros, y por su nivel, me imaginaba que ya debía estar en su casa.- Dijo la pelirosa mientras le miraba con una sonrisa.

\- Ummm… no suelo dirigirme directamente a mi casa, sino que me voy a un sitio tranquilo a leer. Hoy por casualidad he elegido este árbol.- Hizo un pausa – Además no quería que se me mojara el libro mientras caminaba.- Acabó de decir.

\- Guau.- Dijo sorprendida la pelirroja.

\- ¿Por qué ese 'guau'? - Preguntó el jounin.

\- Porqué es la primera vez que usa tantas palabras en una sola oración. – Contestó ella.

\- Ummm… ya veo. – Le respondió.

\- Espero que la lluvia se detenga pronto, de lo contrario cogeré un… a ¡achís! – Estornudó. – Maldición, sabía que cogería un resfriado.

\- También podría ser que alguien te critica a tus espaldas, bueno, eso dicen, de todas maneras no creo en esas supersticiones. – Dijo mientras sonreía.

\- Y aunque fueran ciertas no, no lo creo, todos se portan muy bien conmigo, no los creo capaz de criticar a la gente, y menos a sus espaldas. - Contestó ella en un tono serio.

\- Entonces el se acercó un poco mas a ella, poniéndose a su lado mientras cerraba el libro y lo guardaba en su porta shuriken, y le acarició la cabeza, enredando un poco el cabello de la chica.

\- Está bien que tengas esos pensamientos respecto a las personas que conoces, pero también has de saber, que no todas las personas querrán ayudarte, al contrario, a lo largo de tu vida encontrarás a muchas personas que van a querer derrumbarte y hacerte creer que nunca conseguirás lo que quieres. – Hizo una pausa. – Con esto no quiero decir que no debas confiar en nadie, solo que conozcas a la gente antes de considerarlos amigos.

\- Pero, sensei decirlo es fácil. ¿Pero como vas a diferenciar si son buenas personas o malas? – Preguntó la pelirosa.

\- Bueno, eso lo irás descubriendo con la experiencia. – Contestó el peliplateado.

\- Entiendo, disculpe... – Dijo ella.

\- ¿Por qué te disculpas? Solo has hecho un pregunta no tiene nada de malo. – Dijo mientras arqueaba el ojo.

\- No me disculpaba, iba decirle si podía dejar ya de acariciar mi cabeza.- Contestó un poco sonrojada, apenas había tenido contacto con personas de que aquello pasó, aunque le gustaba ese contacto.

\- ¿Eh? Ah, perdón, pero tienes el cabello muy suave. – Dijo él mientras alejaba la mano de la cabellera de la pelirosa y se rascaba la nuca.

\- Gracias, a… ¡achís! – Volvió a estornudar, pero a continuación no sentía frío, más bien calor.

Alzó la vista para saber por qué ya no sentía frío, y descubrió a su sensei colocándole el chaleco jounin alrededor de los hombros, y se colocaba detrás de ella, colocando su cabeza sobre la suya. Ella se sonrojó al instante, aunque fuera un hombre más mayor que ella, seguía siendo un hombre.

\- Esto… Kakashi-sensei, yo no quiero que usted pase frío por mi. – Dijo ella mientras sonreía girando la cabeza para verlo a la cara.

\- Yo estoy bien, pero tú debes estarlo más para la prueba de mañana. – Contestó dándole poca importancia a lo último que dijo la pelirosa. – Además des de que aquella noche te salvé… no sé por qué, te he cogido cierto cariño.

Y era verdad, él no sabía si era por ser la única chica del grupo, por su cabello suave, o por si los dos habían sufrido de una manera parecida. Pero aquella noche, la salvó, pero fue como un impulso. Sintió la necesidad de protegerla. Y cuando entró en aquella sala y la vio ahí de pie. Se sintió feliz, por pensar que a lo mejor ella formaría parte de su grupo, y podría enseñarle a defenderse.

\- Esta maldita lluvia nunca se va a detener… _'pero no me importaría estar así un poco más'_. – Pensó ella con un tono rojo en las mejillas.

Pasaron minutos, un cuarto de hora, media hora, tres cuartos de hora, una hora y ¡por fin! La lluvia se detuvo. Aunque sentir que esos fuertes brazos dejaran de rodear sus hombros, le gustaría que hubiera durado un poco más.

\- Bueno, nos vemos mañana, Sakura. – Se despidió con la mano. Estaba a punto de irse cuando…

\- ¡Un momento Kakashi-sensei! – Le dijo ella, antes de que se fuera.

\- Ummm… ¿Qué pasa? – Le preguntó, que el recordara no se le olvidaba nada, o eso creyó cuando Sakura se quitó el chaleco que el le había puesto.

\- Se le olvidaba el chaleco. – Le dijo ella mientras se lo devolvía.

\- Ummm… ¡Ah! Cierto, ya no me acordaba. – Le contestó mientras cogía la prenda con una mano y con la otra ponía sobre su nuca y sonreía.

\- Es un despistado sensei. – Le dije en broma.

\- Bueno cof cof – Tosió falsamente para evadir el tema de que era un despistado. – Ja ne, Sakura. – Y se dirigió seguramente a un lugar tranquilo.

\- Hasta mañana Kakashi-sensei. – Se despidió, y se dirigió hasta su casa.

Cuando llegó, lo primero que hizo fue prepararse las armas ninja para la prueba de mañana, es decir, kunais y shurikens. _'Tendré que superar esa prueba como sea'_ pensó mientras se dirigía a la estantería, y cogía un libro 'Arte del shinobi' así se llamaba el libro, aunque se lo sabia de memoria, no le importaba, ella lo seguía leyendo, hasta incluso algunas veces lo narraba sin darse cuenta por la calle, las reglas, los nombres de los familiares de los hokage, como ser mas sigiloso, trucos, como darse cuenta si estas dentro de un genjutsu, etc. Ella sabia todo eso, por lo tanto solo lo ojeó, pero al llegar a la ultima pagina, la cual nunca leía por que seguramente es para agradecer a los lectores y todo eso. Esta vez la leyó y ponía:

'_Querido lector, las anteriores páginas que acabas de leer, de seguro te ayudarán si tu sueño es convertirte en ninja. Obvio has de tener técnicas propias, pero en el mundo shinobi, para tener la victoria asegurada o que por lo menos suba las posibilidades de ganar una batalla está resumida en tres palabras:'_

'_Trabajo en equipo'_

\- Con que trabajo en equipo, comprendo. – Dijo mientras cerraba el libro y lo colocaba de nuevo en la estantería.

Ya era tarde y tenía hambre, y si encima Kakashi-sensei les había prohibido desayunar, sería mejor comer ya. No tenía mucha comida, con la lluvia no le había dado tiempo de ir a comprar, pero por suerte un día el rubio hiperactivo le regaló un tazón de ramen con carne cerdo. Acabó el ramen y se fue a dormir.

Al día siguiente se levantó, y aunque tenía hambre no desayunó. Claro por orden del sensei. Cogió sus armas, y se fue con la ropa más ligera posible para que no le estorbara en el campo. Se puso una camisa negra de manga corta, sus pantalones cortos blancos ajustados pero no demasiado también se los puso, de calzado las sandalias ninja y por último se hizo una cola en su cabellera rosada.

Llegó al campo de entrenamiento y se encontró con el Uchiha con la mirada fría de siempre, y ella se sentó en el césped a esperar al rubio, que llegó 30 minutos tarde.

\- Llegas tarde, Naruto. – Le dijo la pelirosa un poco molesta.

\- Lo siento Sakura-chan, pero no me sonó el despertador y cuando me desperté tuve que salir corriendo. ¡Me he tenido que hasta vestir por el camino, y para colmo no he desayunado! – Dijo el rubio mientras ponía cara de cachorro abandonado.

\- De todas maneras no podíamos desayunar, perdedor. – Dijo el Uchiha con burla. Era la primera vez en la mañana que habría la boca, excepto para suspirar.

\- Eres un creído. – Le contestó el rubio con rabia.

Su pelea se acabó ya que estaban mas preocupados el por que el sensei no llegaba. Pasó media hora más, eran las 10:00, pasó otra media hora, las 10:30, otra media hora… las 11:00. En ese momento Naruto estaba a punto de saltar de furia cuando…

\- ¡Hola! – Dijo una voz vaga inconfundible.

\- ¡Llegas tarde! – Dijeron los tres al unísono, hasta Sasuke estaba muy enfadado por la impuntualidad de Kakashi-sensei.

\- Lo siento, es que me apareció un gato negro y tuve que dar un rodeo. – Dijo el peliplateado sonriendo. Pero al ver la cara de los no muy convencidos Sakura, Naruto y Sasuke, simplemente dijo. – Bueno, seguidme. – Y empezó a caminar en dirección a unos troncos de madera, los cuales eran tres.

\- Está programado para que suene al medio día. – Dijo el jounin mientras colocaba un reloj bastante grande en el suelo. – El objetivo de la prueba es quitarme estos cascabeles, solo eso. – Explicó mientras sacaba de su bolsillo dos cascabeles. – ¿Alguna pregunta? – Preguntó mientras miraba al equipo.

\- ¿Podemos usar cualquier arma? – Pregunto ella en tono serio.

\- Si, cualquier tipo. – Contestó simplemente. – Entonces, preparados, listos, YA. – Dio la señal para empezar.

Sakura estaba escondida debajo de un arbusto, Sasuke subido a un árbol y las hojas impedían que fuera visible, y Naruto… el rubio estaba intentando atacar inútilmente a Kakashi. El peliplateado aprovechó el momento que el rubio se dio la vuelta para hacer el ataque 'Mil años de dolor' ridículo, y lo mando al fondo de un pequeño lago que ahí havia. _'Ya me lo imaginaba, las apariencias engañan ¡Es un pervertido!' _pensó la pelirosa sonrojada. Después de mas ataques inútiles, Kakashi desparece y le tiende una trampa a Naruto, en la que supuestamente al jounin se le havia caído un cascabel, y obvio el cae a la primera, y acaba colgado de un árbol boca abajo.

Al parecer le estaba diciendo algo a Naruto pero por la distancia no se escuchaba. Sasuke vio su oportunidad y le lanzó varios kunais y shurikens, y dio en el blanco. Sakura se quedó petrificada, no por el ataque del Uchiha, sino por pensar que el jounin moriría.

\- ¡SENS…! Uh… Uf… - Suspiró al ver que usó la técnica del cambio.

Pero decidió cambiar de escondite, ya que su pequeño ruido podría haberlo escuchado. Una vez ya encontrado un nuevo escondite, le busca y oye un murmullo que dice:

\- Sakura, detrás de ti. – La pelirosa se dio la vuelta y lo vio allí pero la imagen no le duró mucho. De repente todo se volvió oscuro, y fue como si hubiese despertado. Estaba estirada en el suelo del bosque.

\- Qué ha pasado, hace un momento me he encontrado a Kakashi-sensei y… ¿luego qué? – Pero no pudo seguir hablando ya que una persona herida apareció delante suyo, rogando que le ayudara.

Ella se dio cuenta en seguida de lo que estaba pasando. Estaba dentro de un genjutsu.

\- ¡Liberar! – Dijo en voz alta.

Después de pronunciar esa palabra, vio unas hojas de árbol caer alrededor suyo.

'_Si no me hubiera leído quien sabe cuantas veces ese libro, nunca me hubiera dado cuenta que se traba de un gengutsu. Pero aún así, Kakashi-sensei es un jounin, es un poco injusto, no tengo posibilidades de ganarle si me lo encuentro cara a cara' _Fue ahí cuando se le encendió la bombilla, recordando las dos ultimas palabras del libro. _'Trabajo en equipo, ¡era eso!_

Sin pensarlo mas tiempo, se fue corriendo hacía donde se encontraba el chico rubio, aún colgado del árbol. Se acercó.

\- Naruto, quiero superar esta prueba. – Dijo mientras sacaba un kunai.

\- ¡Eh! ¡Un momento Sakura-chan no lo hagas es solo una prueba! ¡No te precipites por Dios! ¡Hay! – Dijo al principio asustado pero luego con dolor ya que había caído de cabeza en el suelo. – Hay, hay, duele. ¿Um, me has ayudado? – Preguntó aún sorprendido por la acción de la chica.

\- Colaboremos juntos para quitarle los cascabeles a Kakashi-sensei. – Le dijo ella. Naruto solo la miraba extrañado. – Veo que no lo entiendes ¿Verdad? – El rubio negó con la cabeza. – Ninguno de nosotros es lo bastante fuerte para cogerle los cascabeles al sensei, pero si los tres colaboramos juntos, tendremos más posibilidades de conseguirlos. – Terminó de explicar.

\- ¡Un momento, un momento! No te diste cuenta de que solo tenia dos cascabeles, es decir que aunque los consiguiéramos uno de nosotros quedaría eliminado – Dijo el ojiazul un poco confuso.

\- ¿No te has dado cuenta que ese es el engaño? Nos obligan a enfrentarnos entre nosotros, para que no veamos el verdadero objetivo. – Dijo la pelirosa un poco pesadamente.

-Pero, pero… - El rubio seguía confuso.

\- Vamos a buscar a Sasuke. – Dijo seriamente la pelirosa.

\- Lo siento Sakura-chan no voy arriesgarme a suspender esta prueba. Puede que tengas razón pero… no quiero cometer ningún error. Continuaré yo solo. – Dijo el rubio con un semblante serio que pocas veces hacía. Y se fue.

'_Idiota, ¡Es un idiota!_ – Pensó con furia mientras dio un fuerte golpe a un árbol, que hasta hizo que temblara.

\- Oye, oye, que casi me tiras. – Dijo un peliplateado que salía de entre las hojas del árbol. – Hola. _'Esta chica, sabe el significado de la palabra "trabajo en equipo". Eso está bien._

\- ¿Lleva ahí escondido todo el tiempo? – Preguntó la pelirosa. Y como respuesta solo recibió un 'Si' del jounin. _'Increíble ni había notado su presencia' _Sakura enseguida se puso en guardia.

'_Ummm… veamos, prácticamente aquella noche ni se defendió, no creo que deba preocuparm...' _Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por un shuriken que por poco no esquiva. Pero eso solo fue una distracción, por qué enseguida ella saltó hacia donde el estaba y comenzó a atacarle con eficaces ataques físicos. Al jounin no le costaba mucho esquivarlos. Pero no sabía que estaba siendo conducido a otra trampa, de detrás del arbusto, una clon de Sakura. Atrapó a Kakashi por la espalda, la clon le rodeó el cuello con el brazo, para inmovilizar-lo, así la Sakura real podría coger los cascabeles, del jounin. Estaba a punto de cogerlos cuando… ¡RIIIIIIIIIIING!

'_Mierda'- _pensó Sakura mientras hacía desaparecer a la clon que había creado.

\- Vamos. – Ordenó el jounin.

Fueron caminando hacia los postes de madera, y cada uno del equipo se sentó delante de un poste. A excepción del sensei. Que estaba de pie delante de los tres.

\- Bueno, fin de la prueba

* * *

El tercer capitulo, aunque no hayan reviews lo voy a continuar, escribo por placer prácticamente.


	4. Misión: ¡Cake!

Capítulo 4: Misión ¡Cake!

\- Bueno fin de la prueba

Los tres genin estaban todavía en los postes de madera. Estaban en silencio. No se escuchaba nada. A excepción de los gruñidos de los tres estómagos.

\- Vuestros estómagos están haciendo mucho ruido. – Suspiró, y continuó hablando. – Veamos… ¿Creéis que habéis superado esta prueba?

Naruto empezó a asentir con la cabeza exageradamente. Sasuke solo respondió con un _'hmp'_. Mientras que nuestra protagonista negó ligeramente con la cabeza, mientras fruncía un poco las cejas rosadas.

\- Ummm… a ver… Naruto. – Llamó el jounin al rubio. - ¿Por qué crees que mereces aprobar?

Naruto respondió unos segundos después de haber pensado un poco la respuesta que le daría a su quizá futuro mentor.

\- Pues… creo que me lo merezco… porque, puede que no sea el mejor alumno que la academia haya visto y tenido… pero intento esforzarme al máximo para… conseguir mis metas… aunque admito que no siempre lo hago todo bien, pero sé cuanto mas aprenda puedo llegar a ser un gran ninja. ¡Por eso creo que lo merezco!- Dijo el con una voz muy seria, poco normal en el.

Kakashi se lo quedó mirando, pensando un poco su respuesta, pero también tenia que avaluar a Sasuke, y le tenía intrigado la respuesta de Sakura.

\- Ummm… ya veo. – Dirigió su mirada al pelinegro. – Sasuke, ahora tú.

El pelinegro no necesitó ni un segundo para responder.

\- No es que crea que lo merezco, sé que lo merezco. – Dijo mirando fríamente al peliplateado.

"_Menudo tipo, no tiene caso" _– Pensó el jounin.- Sakura, tu respuesta me tiene muy intrigado. ¿Por que piensas eso?

Ella dirigió su mirada a Kakashi y comenzó a explicar.

\- La razón es que no creo tener las habilidades necesarias. No tuve suficiente agilidad y rapidez para cogerle los cascabeles y tampoco pude notar su presencia cuando se mantenía oculto, y por último creo que debería aprender mas cosas antes de pasar este nivel. – Terminó de explicar.

\- Pues sinceramente Sakura, tú eres quien lo ha hecho mejor de los tres.

\- ¡QUÉ! – Gritaron Naruto y Sasuke al unísono.

\- Lo que habéis oído, Naruto, vas demasiado a tu bola, y cuando Sakura se ofreció de formar equipo contigo y para facilitar la misión de quitarme los cascabeles, tú ni siquiera decidiste al menos intentarlo.

Naruto solo desvió la mirada hacia el césped.

\- Sasuke, tu error ha sido el mas caro de todos. Has ignorado completamente a tus compañeros, seguramente tratándoles de inútiles o estorbos. A demás por lo que he visto, si tú eres de los pocos que quedan de tu clan… creo los Uchihas empezarán pronto a perder su fama como el clan más poderoso.

Sasuke perdió la paciencia y se abalanzó al jounin con un kunai en la mano.

Pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el pelinegro yacía debajo de él.

\- E aquí otro error mas. – Dijo mientras soltaba al chico y dejaba que volviese a su sitio.

\- Ummm… decidido, creo que…

Los tres genin esperaban impacientes su respuesta. El peli plateado hacía muchos gestos exagerados con la cabeza, tenía una mano en la barbilla, el único ojo que tenía a la vista estaba cerrado.

En ese sitio se oía el ruido de los pájaros cantando alegremente, había mariposas volando de flor en flor extrayendo el dulce sabor de esta, una ardilla comiendo su preciada bellota, también escuchaban el sonido de un avispero, en resumen se oía y había de todo menos la voz del jounin.

Naruto ya impaciente estalló.

\- ¿¡Piensas hablar algún día o que!?

\- Naruto, cuanto más hables y te impacientes más tardaré yo en contestar.

\- …

Pasó otro rato y cada uno pensaba algo diferente:

_Sakura:_

_He dicho que no creía que mereciese aprobar, en cierto modo es verdad, pero…_\- Levantó su vista para ver al peli plateado – _entonces eso quiere decir que ya no le veré más. Eso me apena. ¿Cómo he podido encariñarme tan rápido de un hombre que conocí hace dos días? Es ridículo y no tiene sentido. De momento es el único que me ha hecho sentir "bien" des de que… Bah. No tengo tiempo para pensar en eso._

_Naruto:_

_¡Quiero aprobar, quiero aprobar! ¡Quiero convertirme en Hokage y superarlos a todos! _

_Sasuke:_

_Si consigo pasar esto estaré un paso más cerca de superar a Itachi, y vengar a los míos._

Sin duda cada uno tenía intenciones diferentes. Cuando todos terminaron sus pensamientos. Kakashi arqueó el ojo.

\- Ummm… aprobados. – Y despareció en una bola de humo.

Y los dos chicos y la chica se quedaron como con cara de _'¿aquí que ha pasado?'._

\- ¡¿Y ya está?! – Dijo Naruto malhumorado, sorprendido y feliz.

\- Hmp. – Sasuke no podía ocultar una pequeña risita.

Sakura se levantó de la hierba y cortó con un kunai las cuerdas que apresaban a Naruto.

\- ¡Gracias Sakura-chan!

\- De nada. – Dijo simplemente.

\- Por cierto creo que te debo una disculpa por lo de antes, verás yo... –Dijo mientras tenía una mano en su nuca y la miraba un poco triste.

\- Está bien, yo también hubiera dudado. – Le contestó con una sonrisa.

Sasuke se levantó también y sin mirar a su nuevo equipo se fue con las manos en los bolsillos.

\- Ne, ne Sakura-chan ¿Quieres ir a comer a Ichiraku Ramen conmigo?

\- ¿Pagas tu?

\- Hecho.

\- Entonces vale.

Y así los dos se fueron dirección al puesto de comida. Por el camino hacían alguna que otra broma. Pero Sakura no podía comportarse _así_ con Naruto. Él era inmaduro, gritón, hiperactivo, tonto… pero antes que nada un buen amigo. Sólo eso. Y no quería darle falsas esperanzas y luego herirlo. Sin darse cuenta ya habían llegado.

\- ¡Yo quiero un bol grande!

\- Yo uno mediano gracias.

\- ¡Marchando! – Dijo Ayame sonriente.

\- Ne… Sakura-chan ¿Qué opinas de Kakashi-sensei?

La pregunta la pilló por sorpresa. Naruto no sabía nada de lo sucedido aquel día. Es decir no sabía cómo había conocido a Kakashi.

\- Parece bueno. – Dijo simplemente.

\- Pero eso de leer esos libros delante de nosotros…

\- En eso te doy la razón, són libros pervertidos.

\- Es lectura educativa, Sakura. No entiendo por qué estos libros tienen tan mala reputación. – Dijo una voz detrás de ellos.

\- ¡Kakashi-sensei! ¿Qué hace aquí? – Dijo un sorprendido Naruto.

\- ¿Eh? Ah… sí es verdad. Lo siento Naruto pero voy a robarte a Sakura unos segundos. Sakura, ven. – Ordenó.

\- S-Sí, vale.

Se levantó del sitio y salió del lugar. Un poco intrigada por lo que le fuera a decir su sensei. El la cogió del codo y se la llevó a un sitio un poco apartado.

\- Sakura… necesito tu ayuda. ¿Me ayudas? – Dijo arqueando el ojo.

\- De pende de lo que sea. – Contestó con un poco de desconfianza, pero también con cierto humor.

-Mira… me encargado una misión. Y es de lo más difícil… al menos lo es para mí.

Sakura se le quedó mirando como _'quiere ir directo al grano'. _Él captó el mensaje.

\- Sakura ayúdame a hacer un pastel.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Que vergonzoso… por Dios.

\- Su misión es… preparar un pastel. – Dijo con algo de duda, y aguantando una carcajada. – A usted. Un jounin. Un ninja de élite.

\- Y luego entregarlo a la casa de un rico, aunque no lo creas es una misión nivel A.

\- Y se la han encargado a ti, ni no me equivoco.

Él ya bastante avergonzado, cerrando el ojo y frunciendo el ceño, asintió.

Ella no aguantó más y explotó de risa. Pero solo duró unos segundos.

\- Si… que risa, me parto. Ja Ja. – Reía él irónicamente.

\- Lo siento, pero es tan poco usual. – Dijo limpiándose una lágrima producida por la repentina carcajada.

\- En fin. ¿Me ayudarás?

\- Antes… ¿Por qué yo? Es decir podrías habérselo pedido a alguien con más experiencia.

\- Sakura. ¿Necesita un sensei un motivo para querer pasar tiempo con su alumna?

Después de decir eso. La cara de ella se volvió igual que el color de su pelo.

\- ¿Vamos? – Dijo él.

\- Sí, sí. –Contestó con resignación. - ¿No te han especificado de que tendría que ser el pastel?

\- No.

\- Pues vamos a comprar los ingredientes.

\- Tranquila eso ya lo he hecho yo.

\- ¿Cuáles has comprado?

\- Ummm… ¿Con solo harina no vale? – Preguntó inocentemente.

\- Me temo que no sensei. – Suspiró - . Vamos

Se dirigieron a la tienda y compraron lo que necesitaban. Más bien Sakura compraba lo que necesitaba. Kakashi estaba más pendiente de su libro.

\- Sensei, esta misión es suya, no mía. – Dijo con una venita en la frente.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Decías algo?

Salieron de la tienda una vez ya comprado lo que necesitaban. No había nada raro en ellos, a excepción del jounin que una pequeña lagrimita se asomaba por su ojo, debido a un coscorrón que sobresalía de su cabellera plateada. Ya con el libro guardado.

\- Como duele… - Susurró. Mientras se acariciaba el chichón con una mano, y con la otra llevaba la bolsa con los ingredientes.

\- Se lo merecía. – Gruñó.

\- Ummm…

\- ¿Vamos a su casa o a la mía?

\- Mejor a la mía ¿Te parece bien?

\- Sí

Ambos fueron a la casa de la peli rosa, pero Sakura en ese momento pareció acordarse de algo.

\- ¡Hay no! Naruto…

\- Tranquila, ya había mandado a un clon a avisarle. – Explicó.

\- Ah. ¿Entonces sabía que aceptaría?

\- Siempre había la posibilidad de que no lo hicieras, pero… - Sonrió. – Te hubiera convencido.

\- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Cómo? – Comentó divertida.

\- A sí n.n– Dijo sacando un objeto de su porta shuriken. Era un adorable osito de peluche con un lacito en la cabeza.

Sakura miró el animalito con ojos brillantes y suplicantes. Pero enseguida recuperó la cordura.

\- Ya no tengo 5 años, ya no me atraen esas cosas.

\- Y yo que lo había comprado con todo el amor del mundo… bueno que remedio, lo tiraré. – Se estaba dirigiendo al cubo de la basura, estaba a punto de tirarlo cuando…

\- ¡Noooo! – Sakura le arrebató el objeto de la mano y lo abrazó como si la vida le fuera en ello mientras cerraba los ojos, se le formaba una diminuta sonrisa y se sonrojaba.

Kakashi sonrió tiernamente como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo.

Continuaron caminando hasta que sin darse cuenta ya habían llegado a la casa del peli plateado.

\- Aquí es. – Dijo simplemente abriendo la puerta. – Pasa.

\- Con permiso…- Contestó tímida.

Sakura entró, y por lo que de momento conocía de su sensei esperó encontrarse con un lugar desordenado, sucio y mal oriente. Pero no. Se encontró justo lo contrario. Todo ahí era limpio y puro, pero sus ojos se posaron en una estantería llena de libros eróticos, no todo Icha Icha.

\- ¿Lo único que lees es erotismo? – Preguntó una sorprendida Sakura.

\- Es lectura educativa. ¿Cuántas veces he de decirlo?

\- Si… educativa. – Dijo con cierta ironía.

\- La cocina está por aquí. – La guio hasta la cocina. - ¿Por dónde empezamos? Tú eres la experta.

\- Veamos… primero hay que hacer las planchas de bizcocho, para eso pon los huevos en un bol y añádele el azúcar.

\- ¿Cuántos huevos?

\- Seis

Kakashi empezó a romper las cáscaras y a hacer lo que Sakura le había dicho. Pero se detuvo en el momento de añadir el azúcar.

\- ¿Cuánto de azúcar añado?

\- 150 gr

\- Sí señor. – Dijo añadiendo la cantidad aproxima de azúcar.

\- ¿¡Me ha llamado hombre!?

\- Pareces un coronel con ese carácter. – Le comentó divertido.

\- ¡Yo no…! Venga continuemos, no perdamos tiempo. – Queriendo evadir el tema.

\- ¿Ahora qué hago?

\- Ahora tienes que batirlos con una cuchara hasta que tenga un color blanquecino, y hayan doblado su volumen.

\- _'¿! Esto tiene que doblar su volumen!? Creo que este ejercicio será más eficaz que el entrenamiento. _– Pensó el pobre jounin con resignación.

Empezó a hacer el cansino movimiento…

\- Y luego añades unas gotitas de la esencia de vainilla. – Volvió a obedecer.

Pasaron unos minutos y los ingredientes no habían subido su volumen ni por asomo.

\- Sensei tienes que hacerlo con más energía.

\- Eso es porque no estás en mi lugar T.T – Dijo con el brazo medio dormido de hacer continuamente el mismo movimiento agotador.

\- Venga, dame eso, ya lo acabo yo, y tú ves mezclando la harina con el cacao y la levadura, pequeñas porciones de cada una. Luego lo tamizas con un colador y lo pones en un cuenco grande. ¿Vale?

\- Ummm… ¿Que es un colador? – Preguntó sonriendo.

La peli rosa paró en su tarea. Buscó en un cajón, lo encontró, y se lo pasó.

Lo pones ahí, encima del cuenco, y haces que las tres se vuelvan una. ¿Si?

\- ¡Ah! Ya entendí.

Poco después la peli rosa acabó. Y notablemente los huevos habían subido el volumen.

\- Vale, ahora hay que batir otra vez pero… ahora te toca a ti. – Le dijo pasándole el vol.

\- Bueno, es justo. – Empezó otra vez a batir. Mientras lo hacía la peli rosa iba añadiendo la mezcla lentamente.

\- Bien, continúa batiendo. – Kakashi continuaba, cada segundo le parecía un minuto y cada minuto le parecía una hora. Cuando creía que no podía y estaba a punto de mandarlo a la mierda todo, una suave voz se escuchó.

\- Ya es suficiente sensei. – Dijo dulcemente.

\- Sakura. ¿Qué más tenemos que hacer después de esto?

\- Ah no mucho. – Dijo simplemente.

Kakashi estaba a punto de llorar de la alegría que le dio oír esas palabras. Alas de ángel empezaron a salir de su espalda. Pero no duró mucho pues ella empezó a explicarle lo _'poco'_ que faltaba. Obvio.

\- Solo tenemos que hacer tres planchas de bizcocho. Calentar una por una en el horno con papel de hornear durante 10 minutos cada una. Entre las tres pasarán 30 minutos. Las dejamos enfriar más o menos 20 minutos cada una porque tienen que estar a temperatura ambiente. Una hora pero hay que tener paciencia. Después les quitamos el papel, y las ponemos una enzima de la otra. Luego tenemos que preparar la trufa y la nata montada. Pero la nata no la batiremos, usaremos la batidora de varillas. Cuando empiece a montar un poco le añadimos 10 cucharadas de azúcar. Y… ¿Sensei? ¿Está escuchándome? – Sakura ya se estaba hartando del poco entusiasmo de él.

Kakashi tenía la mirada perdida y lloraba interiormente. Él Hatake Kakashi. Un poseedor del Sharingan. Temido por ninjas y a la vez admirado. ¿Cómo podía tener dificultades en una misión tan cutre?

\- Nee… Sakura. – Kakashi puso ambas manos en los hombros de la peli rosa. No había mucho espacio entre los dos cuerpos, por lo tanto quedaban muy cerca. Demasiado para el gusto de ella, y se formó un leve sonrojo en su rostro. Él arqueó el ojo, intentando transmitirle un mensaje. Ella lo captó al instante.

\- ¡Ah! ¡No, no, y no! Esta es su misión, yo solo le ayudo. – Dijo enfadada.

\- Venga Sakurita me lo debes. – Dijo él divertido.

\- ¿Eh? Yo no recuerdo…

\- Recuerda aquel día en el que te salvé. Tú dijiste _'si algún día necesita algo me lo puede pedir'.- _Dijo intentando imitar la voz de Sakura. -Y yo contesté _'Lo tendré en cuenta'_.

\- ¡Eso no tiene nada que ver Kakashi-sensei no-baka! – Dijo muy enfadada.

\- ¡Te salvé el trasero!

\- ¡Y gracias, pero eso no cuenta!

\- ¡Haz algo para agradecerme aquella acción que hice! ¡Pelo de chicle!

\- ¡Yo nunca se lo pedí Ero-Kakashi! ¡Pelo de… raro!

La pelea maestro-alumno continuó. Él estaba perdiendo la poca paciencia que le quedaba. Y ella exactamente igual. Él metió la mano en el bol donde estaba la masa líquida de color marrón, y luego la restregó contra la cara de ella.

'_Ups' _pensó. Le pareció bastante divertido. Se estaba divirtiendo con ella. Hacía mucho que no tenía esas ganas de jugar. Esperó un grito de rabia, un golpe. Pero lo que pasó le pareció… extraño. La peli rosa estaba riendo a carcajadas.

\- ¡Jajajajajajajaj! ¡JAJAAJAJAJAJAJA!

\- Em… ¿Lo siento?- Dijo confuso

\- Con que esas tenemos eh, Kakashi-sensei. – Se limpió un poco la cara con la manga de su camisa. Cogió en un rápido movimiento el bol con las dos manos y lo puso boca abajo en la cabeza de su sensei. Haciendo que su pelo y cara quedaran completamente marrones.

Él se sacó rápidamente el objeto de cabeza, aún quedaba un poco. Y lo puso ahora en la cabellera rosada. Haciendo que quedara también de color marrón.

\- Ahora estamos en paz. – Dijo muy divertido. Y aguantándose la risa.

Se miraron, y con la mirada se leyeron los pensamientos. A la velocidad de la luz cada uno cogió un paquete de nata líquida. Y una guerra de dulces empezó.

**Media hora después:**

Miraron a su alrededor, el color del suelo, los muebles, el refrigerador, la mesa, la encimera, se mezcló de marrón y blanco. Él y ella estaban igual o peor, llenos de chocolate y nata por todo el cuerpo. Pero no les molestaba en absoluto, se habían divertido como nunca en mucho tiempo.

\- La misión ha sido…

\- Un fracaso. – Terminó Sakura la frase.

\- ¿Vamos a comprar uno?

\- ¿Se puede?

\- No pero como todo lo que hemos comprado nos lo hemos tirado mutuamente y sinceramente me da mucha pereza hacerlo, iremos a comprar uno congelado y que se jodan.

\- ¡Bien dicho sensei! – Dijo sonriendo, asintió con fuerza haciendo que un poco unas gotas blancas de nata se escurrieran por su cara. Y eso no pasó desapercibido por el peli plateado.

\- Sa-Sakura. – Dijo sonrojado, pero no se veía por la máscara.

\- ¿Si?

Sakura no era consciente de lo que esa imagen provocaba en un hombre. En su cara… había… parecía… como sí… un hombre se hubiera…, blanco, líquido por su cara y sonrojada.

\- _'¿Pero qué piensas Kakashi? ¡Es solo una niña! _– Se regañaba el peli plateado interiormente.

Cogió una servilleta y empezó a lavarle la cara con intención de quitarse de la mente esa imagen tan provocativa.

\- Em…sensei. – Dijo sonrojada y un poco triste.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó sin dejar de lavarle la cara con la servilleta.

\- Lo siento.

\- Ummm… ¿Qué sientes?

\- Yo tenía que ayudarle y… bueno.

\- Ah. Ahora la misión en sí me da igual.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Qué quiere decir?

\- Hacía tiempo que no me reía tanto y me lo pasaba tan bien. Gracias. En verdad estoy feliz de tener a alguien como tú cerca.

Cerró el pacto con un beso en la frente. La peli rosa se sonrojó de una manera exagerada.

\- ¿Cómo yo? – Preguntó extrañada.

\- Adorable, divertida, tierna… y también agresiva obviamente. _'Des de cuando eres tan cursi Kakashi.'_

Y así, Kakashi y Sakura formaron un fuerte vínculo, uno de esos que solo si uno de ellos muere se puede romper. O incluso ni así.

Han pasado dos años y mucha cosas han sucedido, la mayoría malas. Sasuke se ha ido de la aldea, a entrenar con Orochimaru, en busca de venganza. Naruto se ha ido a entrenar con Jiraiya-sama, con intención de traer de vuelta a Sasuke. El tercer Hokage ha muerto a manos de Orochimaru.

Las pocas buenas era que había llegado la quinta Hokage con la cual entrenaba duramente, se había vuelto más fuerte y ya sabía varios jutsus médicos. Y por último pero no menos importante Kakashi y Sakura eran ahora mejores amigos, pero… ¿Quién sabe que les esperará el futuro?

**Hola, ha pasado mucho tiempo, os debo una disculpa. Sé que me he tardado mucho. Pero he tenido mucho trabajo últimamente. Controles, trabajos, etc… En fin. Juro por Kakashi que el lunes tengo el próximo capítulo. **

**Me disculpo personalmente a **_**Lexia Hatake **_**que es quien más me ha insistido en continuar. Perdona. **

**Agradezco los reviews a: **

**Murasaki**

**Maria Valeria**

**Lexia Hatake**

**Hong00**


	5. Él ha vuelto

Capitulo 5: _Él_

Una joven chica de cabello muy llamativo de 16 años estaba caminando por los pasillos de la torre de la Hokage, su maestra la había llamado para que la ayudase a buscar unos pergaminos antiguos, contenían información sobre un jutsu médico que necesitaba en ese momento.

Ya había buscado en cada rincón de su dichoso despacho. Sólo quedaba un sitio por buscar, y no era precisamente su preferido. El sótano.

-Tsudane-sama voy a seguir buscando en el sótano. – Dijo a su maestra.

-Ajá. – "Contestó" sin despegar la mirada de unos documentos que sostenía en las manos.

Fue caminando sin muchas ganas al dichoso lugar. ¿Por qué lo odiaba? Por el idiota de Kakashi. El muy… le dijo que allí… detuvo sus pensamientos porque vio algo. ¿Una cola? ¿Un ratón de lo más mono? Sonrió y se agachó.

-Si te quedas ahí te acabarán pisando, pequeño. Ven. – Acercó su mano al diminuto animal pero sin llegar a tocarlo.

El ratoncito olió la mano de la peli rosa, y voluntariamente se subió y siguió hasta su hombro.

-Ya tengo un nuevo amigo. Vamos al sótano infernal. – Le acarició la cabecita.

El ratoncito respondió con unos ruidos y movió sus largos bigotes.

Bajó las escaleras llenas de polvo. Parecía que nadie hubiera estado allí desde hace siglos. Estaba oscuro no había ni una sola ventana, ningún rayo de luz. Pero podía distinguir que había telarañas por todos los lados. Las cajas y los pocos muebles que había estaban llenos de polvo. Sakura estiró de una pequeña cuerda que colgaba que parecía ser como el interruptor de una bombilla. Y está cuando se encendió a la vez explotó.

-¡Hostia! – Dijo sobresaltada, y pegó un pequeño salto cuando la bombilla se hizo pedazos, y pequeños trozos de cristal cayeron al suelo.

El ratón seguía indiferente, seguramente ya debía estar acostumbrado a este tipo de ambiente.

Sakura se recuperó del pequeño susto y suspiró. No tuvo más remedio que buscar a oscuras. Empezó por buscar entre las cajas. Nada. Dentro de los cajones de los muebles. Nada. No quería buscar en _ese _sitio.

Dirigió su mirada al armario negro. El armario diabólico. El armario del terror. El armario de ella.

Apartó todos esos pensamientos y echó una pequeña carcajada. Se dirigió hacia él con una sonrisa, y se paró en frente de este.

-¿Sabes por que le tengo manía, odio y rabia a este sótano en particular, ratón?

Interpretó el silencio de este como respuesta.

-Por que un tonto llamado Kakashi me explicó un día…

* * *

**Flash Back:**

Era de noche un día como cualquier otro. Kakashi y Sakura estaban dando un paseo por las calles de Konoha. El jounin empezó a hablar.

-Sakura no abras nunca el armario del sótano de la torre de la Hokage. ¿Vale?

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

-Verás hay una historia acerca de ese armario.

-¿Cuál?

Sakura no se dio cuenta pero a Kakashi se le escapó una pequeña risita.

-Dicen, que hace mucho tiempo, una hermosa mujer fue asesinada por su propio marido alcohólico, y él al darse cuenta de la terrible acción que había cometido con miedo de que pudiera ser interrogado y descubierto, escondió el cadáver de su esposa en ese mismo armario. Pero días después cuando el cuerpo empezaba a podrirse y a oler mal, no tubo mas remedio que hacerlo desparecer, cuando abrió la puerta el cuerpo no estaba. Se dio la vuelta y tampoco estaba allí. _'Habrá escapado' _pensó. Intentó cerrar el armario, pero había una fuerza que no se lo permitía. Abrió la puerta para mirar que era y… allí vio a su mujer, su larga melena flotaba, y sus brillantes ojos ahora eran blancos. _'Tú' – _dijo él. _'Mi odio nunca morirá' – _contestó. Y luego él despareció como si nunca hubiera existido, solo quedó a la vista un gran charco de sangre.

Sakura tardó un poco en reaccionar.

-Y… ¿E-Es r-real? – Tartamudeó.

-Quien sabe… tendremos que vivir con la duda. Sakura… estas temblando.

-¿Q-Que dice? – Contestó ella intentando controlar su temblor.

-Ummm… ¿No te habré asustado?

-¡No! ¿Cómo cree que me den miedo esas historias de niños? Jeje.

-Ah me alegro. Entonces hasta mañana.´

Se estaba alejando cuando…

-¡Espere!

Kakashi sonrió de espaldas.

-¿Si?

-¿Quiere acompañarme a casa? – Dijo mientras sonreía, y ladeaba la cabeza a un lado.

-Ummm…claro. – Se giró ¿Segura que no te ha asustado?

Empezaron a caminar en dirección a casa de la peli rosa.

-¡Claro que no!

-Ummm… vale vale. – Contestó sin creerla.

**Fin Flash Back:**

* * *

-Y yo como tenía 13 años me lo creí. Hay que ver que inocentes somos a ciertas edades. Después de eso cuando llegué a casa dormí con la lámpara encendida y abrazada al osito que me regaló, hice lo mismo durante 2 semanas.

Se acercó al armario y estornudó.

-Maldita sea con tanto polvo.

En ese momento el ratón empezó a ponerse muy inquieto. Se movía y hacía muchos ruidos. Y acercaba su nariz al pomo de la puerta del armario.

-¿Qué hueles? ¿Eh? – Sonrió y rió un poco. -¿La mujer muerta?

Abrió una de las dos puertas y puso el ratón dentro.

-Aquí no hay nada, no pasa nada.

Iba a abrir la otra puerta, pero antes de que pudiera abrirla una sombra salió y se abalanzó sobre ella.

-¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Ella estaba en el suelo. Con la sombra negra encima. Al principio decía cosas sin sentido con voz escandalosa como '_tú me mataste' 'no vivo en paz'._

Pero luego esas oraciones se convirtieron en ¿Risas? La sombra estaba riendo a carcajadas. Se apartó la larga capa negra dejando el rostro a la vista, o la poca que enseñaba. Era Kakashi.

-¡Serás…! ¡Kakashi casi me matas del susto! ¡Joder!

La "sombra" se cansó de reir y empezó a hablar.

-Tanto te asusté que tuviste que dormir abrazada a un peluche, de eso no me enteré. – Dijo con humor. – Ni de que duró 2 semanas, de eso tampoco.

Sakura se sonrojó por lo que él acababa de decir, y también por la postura en la que estaban. Él encima y ella debajo de él. Y giró la cara.

-¡¿Cuánto hace que estás ahí?!

-Hará como tres horas. Empezaba a pensar que ya no bajarías.

-¿Como sabías que iba a bajar?

-Por esto. – Contestó sacando un pergamino del bolsillo de su pantalón. Ese pergamino era el de jutsus médicos – Lo cogí del despacho de Tsunade-sama sabiendo que tu última opción sería venir aquí.

-Me he asustado mucho. – Dijo sin mirarlo a la cara y en voz baja.

La expresión del peli plateado cambió de divertida a un poco arrepentida.

-Lo siento. – Dijo serio. – Solo quería gastarte una broma. Últimamente pareces muy estresada y quería hacerte reír un poco. Lo siento.

Sakura si que estaba teniendo unos días muy estresados, él solo quería animarla.

Además no podía enfadarse con él. Levantó la espalda del suelo de madera y rodeó el cuello del jounin con sus brazos.

-Lo conseguiste, gracias. – Cerró el pacto con un beso en la mejilla.

Kakashi se ruborizó pero ella no se dio cuenta ya que tenía la máscara puesta.

-¿Vamos a entregarle el pergamino a Tsunade-sama?

-Sí, vamos.

Después de entregárselo, salieron a caminar y a relajarse. Y que mejor que ir con alguien con el que te lo pasas bien.

Hablaron, se rieron, algún roce.

Pero algo que vio Sakura hizo que se detuviera.

-Ummm… ¿Qué pasa Sakura? – Ella no contestó tenía la mirada clavada en algo, en alguien. –Sakura… - Puso las manos sobre sus hombros.

Ella empezó a temblar y sus ojos expresaban impotencia y puro terror.

Él giró la mirada hacía donde ella la tenía en ese momento. Vio un hombre, alto, físicamente parecía fuerte, de cabello y ojos castaños y un pequeño rastro de bigote por encima de los labios.

Sakura se agarró fuertemente con una mano de la manga de la camisa del jounin.

-Vámonos de aquí. – Dijo en un susurro, pero Kakashi lo pudo oír perfectamente.

Se dieron la vuelta y empezaron a caminar rápidamente. El jounin no sabía quien era, pero si Sakura tenía miedo debía ser por algo.

-Sakura ¿Quién era? – Ella no contestó solo quería huir, irse lo mas lejos posible de ese lugar.

_Él _había cambiado, pero lo reconoció al instante.

Era el asesino de su madre.

Continuara…

* * *

**Ya lo sé, ya lo sé... está muy muy corto. Pero esto es ya como el "comienzo" del auténtico tema de la historia. Prometo que el próximo capítulo será más largo.**

**¡Cumplí mi juramento de que el lunes subiría! (horario Espanya) :D**

**Si os gustó decidmelo en un review. Bye**


	6. Eres a quien mas quiero

Capítulo 6: Eres a quien más quiero

Kakashi tenía que seguir el rápido paso de Sakura, de lo contrario podría perderla de vista. Siguieron caminando hasta que llegaron al bosque, no había demasiada luz dado que las hojas verdes de los árboles bloqueaban gran parte de la luz del sol.

Sakura se dirigió hacia el primer árbol que divisó y empezó a golpearlo con los puños como si la vida le fuera en ello. La mano de su sensei la detuvo.

-Sakura… - la llamó, estaba muy preocupado por la reacción de su alumna al ver a ése hombre, se temía lo peor. – ¿Ése tipo te hizo algo? – preguntó directo.

La pelirosa no decía nada, tenía la mirada clavada en el árbol que hace un momento estaba golpeando, el tronco ya tenía hasta un poco la marca de sus nudillos.

-Él… - apenas susurró ella en un sollozo.

-¿Él qué, Sakura? – le preguntó preocupado

-Kakashi-sensei, fue él. – le contestó con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¿Qué pasó?

Ella no contestó, no le salían las palabras.

Él estaba muy confundido, no sabía que le atemorizaba tanto a su alumna, a ella le gustaba hablar de todo excepto… entonces él ahí abrió un poco los ojos dándose cuenta, al menos haciéndose una idea.

No supo hacer otra cosa que consolarla con un fuerte abrazo, él no era mucho de hacer estas cosas. Pero siempre solía hacer excepciones con su peli rosa. ¿Eh? ¿Su peli rosa? Se preguntó interiormente, ya sabía que le tenía mucho cariño a Sakura y que su lazo de amistad era muy fuerte, pero nunca pasaba de ahí. Al menos de momento. Si antes estaba confundido ahora lo estaba aún más, dado que nunca se había sentido así con nadie. Era una sensación de lo más extraña, como si su estómago se estuviera ahogando y encogiéndose cada vez más y esa presión se dirigiera directamente a eso llamado corazón.

Además de eso, al verla llorar, era como si el sentimiento de ella se lo traspasase a él de alguna manera. Como si ambos fueran un solo ser. Tenía ganas de romper la cara de aquel tío, fuera quien fuera. Cualquier hombre que hiciese sufrir a su pelirosa acabaría sin un par de dientes y no saldría del hospital hasta que hubieran pasado cuatro semanas.

Las lágrimas de la pelirosa estaban dejando húmedo su chaleco, pero no le molestaba. Estaría ahí con ella hasta que ella se desahogara por completo en sus brazos.

-Lo siento… - dijo en un susurro y levantando la vista para mirar a la cara a su sensei.

-No tienes que disculparte. – le acarició la cabeza para tranquilizarla, como solía hacer cuando ella tenía 13 años.

-Siento que tengas que ver esta imagen tan deprimente. – dijo todavía con las lágrimas en sus ojos. – Pero… no puedo parar de llorar.

¿Se avergonzaba de llorar? Se preguntó el jounin interiormente.

-Está bien. Desahógate. – dijo volviéndola a abrazar.

Había pasado ya bastante rato y Sakura ya parecía haberse calmado bastante. La tranquilidad reinaba en ese sitio, a excepción de la voz de Naruto ¿Eh? ¿La voz de Naruto?

-¡Kakashi-senseiiiiiiiiiiii! – le gritó.

-¡Naruto! – dijeron a la vez el jounin y la pelirosa.

-¿¡Ha hecho llorar a Sakura-chan, verdad!? – volvió a gritar pero esta vez más fuerte

-Ah… No, em, eto… - dijo sonriendo forzadamente, pero le alegraba ver a su antiguo alumno.

Des de su partida con Jiraiya no lo habían vuelto a ver.

-¡Yo le había encargado a Sakura-chan para cuidarla mientras yo no estaba! ¡Es cruel e insensible!

-Naruto, Kakashi-sensei no… - intentó decir esta vez la oji jade.

-¡No lo defiendas Sakura-chan!

-En verdad Sakura estaba…

-¿Que le has hecho?

-No le he hecho nada, es solo que…

-¡No me venga con excusas ahora Kakashi-sensei!

-Por una vez que digo la verdad T.T no me cree.

-¡Y DEJE YA DE ABRAZARLA!

-¿Eh?

Kakashi y Sakura no se habían dado cuenta que seguían abrazados, sus cuerpos estaban muy juntitos, el pecho de Sakura estaba contra el de él y el peli plata estaba acariciando su espalda por encima de la tela. Se sonrojaron y se apartaron enseguida.

-¡Naruto! – la pelirosa amenazaba con su puño al rubio.

-Sa-Sakura-chan solo te estaba defendiendo. ¡Por favor no me pegu… - no pudo acabar la frase, la pelirosa lo estaba abrazando fuertemente.

-Idiota. ¿Por qué has estado fuera tanto tiempo? – le preguntó.

Ahora el sonrojado era el rubio, por esa acción de su compañera de equipo, que obviamente él le devolvió el abrazo y de paso le puso las manos en la cintura de ella, acto que no pasó desapercibido por el peli plata.

-Tengo que entrenar para ser el próximo Hokage y de paso traer de vuelta a Sasuke.

-Todos te hemos echado de menos. Yo también.

-¿Entonces has pensado en mí, Sakura-chan? – preguntó con aún más rubor en sus mejillas.

-Claro, eres un pesado, hiperactivo, cabeza hueca, idiota e insoportable. Pero mi amigo.

Kakashi observaba la 'tierna' y 'adorable' escena con el único ojo que tenía curvado, pero un aura maligna rodeaba su cuerpo, una que podría hacer temblar al mismo Orochimaru.

-Cof cof. – tosió falsamente como diciendo '_estoy aquí también Sakura, y Naruto querido alumno mío eres un #&amp;#%#&amp;#%'_

-Yo tengo que ir a ver a Tsunade-obaachan, ja ne. – se separó del abrazo y se fue saltando por los árboles.

-Naruto… nunca cambiará. – dijo la pelirosa.

Sakura en ese momento abrió los ojos literalmente.

-Ya comprendo… - dijo en un susurro.

-Ummm… ¿ya comprendes el que?

-¡Que se vaya ese tío a la mierda!

-¿Naruto? – dijo casi con alegría recordando la escena de hace unos segundos.

-¿Qué? ¡No!

-¿Entonces?

-Del que hace un momento estaba huyendo como una gallina.

-¿Crees que ya lo has superado? – preguntó él preocupado.

-Naruto me ha hecho reaccionar. Un shinobi pasa por muchas cosas, buenas y malas. Él ha sufrido mucho, seguramente más que yo. Pero eso no le ha detenido y no se acobardó a la hora de afrontar la verdad. Entonces yo tampoco, no me dejaré pisotear por el pasado. ¡En verdad Naruto es una fuente de buenas energías!

-Sakura, pero…

-Nada de peros Kakashi-sensei. Ahora continuemos el paseo como si nada hubiese ocurrido.

-Em… si tú lo dices. – salieron del bosque. -¿Qué hacemos?

-Lo que quieras, me da igual. – dijo sonriente.

Kakashi no pudo evitar coger un doble sentido a la frase.

-Lo que quiera, eh… - se acercó a la peli rosa y le puso las manos en la cintura.

-¿Hum? ¿Eh? ¡Ah! ¡Pervertido!

Se escuchó un fuerte ruido y los pájaros negros de los árboles salieron disparados por el repentino ruido. En la máscara del peli plata, la máscara tenía la mejilla izquierda con un tono más azulado que la otra, que por casualidad tenía la forma de la mano de Sakura.

-Naruto puede. ¿Por qué yo no? – dijo poniendo cara de cachorrito adorable que le han regañado.

-¡Porque Naruto es… - hizo una pausa y pareció darse cuenta de algo. - ¿Kakashi-sensei estabas celoso cuando él me ha abrazado? – le preguntó con una sonrisa maligna.

-Ummm… celoso no es la palabra correcta Sakura, sería más bien… me sentí rechazado.

La expresión de la peli rosa cambió por una de sorpresa. ¿De algún modo había rechazado a su sensei?

-¿Rechazado? Explícate mejor.

Era una situación embarazosa para el peli plata.

-Hace un momento estabas conmigo, entre mis brazos, yo te estaba abrazando, consolando, diciéndote palabras bonitas, cosa que no suelo hacer y dándote ánimo. Entonces aparece Naruto y…

Ahí venía la parte más incómoda de toda, decirle no soportó ver abrazar a Naruto, después de haberlo abrazado a él.

-Y… ¿Qué? – preguntó la pelirosa.

-Y te vas… -desvió la mirada un momento. – como si lo que hice en aquel momento no te hubiese importado, ese momento que compartimos. El que yo compartí contigo y espero que tú también conmigo.

Sakura se había quedado muy sorprendida ante esa confesión, y descubrió otra característica de Kakashi. Él en el fondo era muy sensible y frágil. Por fuera un lobo seguro, feroz y calculador, y en lo más profundo de su corazón se hallaba un cristal transparente de lo más frágil, que a la mínima rozadura dolorosa se acabaría destruyendo. Sonrió con ternura mirándole.

-Kakashi-sensei. – le llamó.

-¿Hum?

-Naruto es un gran amigo, es aparte de ti el único en el que confío plenamente. Nuestra amistad y la que tengo con él son diferentes pero también parecidas. Tú siempre des de que te conocí has estado a mi lado cuando te necesitaba, incluso cuando no, tu siempre has estado ahí, como ahora.

Kakashi no sabía si ella intenta decirle que no se hiciera ilusiones y que lo suyo no era más que una amistad, o que le tenía más confianza a Naruto que a él.

-Por eso, tú eres la persona que más quiero.

El peli plata abrió el ojo al escuchar esas palabras, estaba feliz, así de simple. '_tú eres la persona que más quiero' _se repetía en su mente. Estaba a punto de abrazarla pero ella volvió a hablar.

-Pero… eso de tocarme ¡Naruto no lo ha hecho con esa intención! ¡En todo caso tú me habrías tocado los senos! – gritó rompiendo el romántico ambiente que había creado.

Un brillo apareció en el ojo del Hatake.

-¿Puedo?

-¡NO! – el brillo del ojo enseguida despareció.

-Lástima. – dijo con pena.

-Sólo quizá cuando cumpla los 18 te deje hacerlo.

-¿¡En verdad!?

-No te hagas ilusiones, pervertido.

-Pero este pervertido es a quien más quieres ¿verdad? – dijo sonriendo.

La peli rosa se sonrojó por tercera vez ese día.

-Y-ya te lo he dicho. – contestó girando el rostro para no mirarle.

-Eso me hace muy feliz.

La peli rosa enseguida quiso cambiar el tema, porque estaba sintiendo cosas que una alumna nunca debe sentir por su sensei.

-Bueno. ¿Quieres venir a mi casa a comer?

-Claro.

* * *

Mientras en la Torre Hokage, estaban hablando un rubio y una mujer.

-Sakura-chan está más guapa ¿ne?

-Las chicas crecen sabes.

-Igualmente ella siempre ha sido linda. – dijo sonrojándose.

-¿No te habrá pegado por alguna idiotez que hayas hecho?

-¡No! ¡Justo lo contrario Tsunade-obaachan! ¡Me ha abrazado antes que yo a ella!

-¿En serio? Que extraño…

-¿Cree que tenga alguna posibilidad con ella?

-Tal vez si, tal vez no.

-¡Eso no es una respuesta!

-Sí, porque hoy a dado muestras de su lado romántico no está muerto y no porque Kakashi ya te va muy adelantado y te la acabará robando.

-Ah… ya veo ya veo, Kakashi-sensei me la acabará robán… ¿¡Que!?

-Sakura ha entrado en la adolescencia y el único que la ha pasado con ella ha sido el vago, y unas 'cosas' llamadas hormonas están alterándose cada vez que él está cerca de ella.

-En resumen… dice que Sakura-chan está sintiéndose atraída por Kakashi-sensei para un lío amoroso.

-Así es.

Naruto solo supo responder con una carcajada, estuvo riendo durante media hora hasta que Tsunade le golpeó el estómago e hizo un hoyuelo en el suelo.

* * *

En otro sitio, dos personas ignorando el sufrimiento de cierto rubio, comían. Bueno, más bien la peli rosa comía, él no seguramente por la máscara.

-Kakashi-sensei se va a enfriar.

-¡Ah! ¡Sakura mira una vaca que vuela y escupe arcoiris! – dijo señalando la ventana.

Sakura ya se sabía ese truco pero igualmente se dio la vuelta y empezó a decir 'donde'. Al darse la vuelta el plato del peli plata estaba más limpio que acabado de fregar.

-Estaba delicioso Sakura, muchas gracias. – dijo sonriendo

-No hay de qué.

Ella acabó también con su comida, iba a empezar a lavar los platos cuando la voz de su sensei la hizo reaccionar.

-Yo los lavo, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por tu deliciosa comida. – dijo cogiendo un plato.

-De eso nada, el invitado eres tú. Yo lo hago. – contestó intentando quitarle el plato de las manos, pero él lo tenía bien sujeto.

-Sakura no seas pesada, deja que lo haga yo. – hizo forcejeo con el objeto.

-¡Que no! – imitó a su sensei.

-¡Dámelo!

-¡NO!

-¡Si!

-¡No!

-¡Si!

-¡No!

-¡Si!

-¡Si!

-¡No! – _'Ups'_ pensó el jounin ¿Cómo había caído en una trampa tan mala?

-Has dicho que 'no' jeje. – dijo con malicia dando a entender que había ganado.

Kakashi sintió algo en su dedo del pie, un ratón. Un ratón mordiéndole el dedo pequeño de su pie.

-¡Ratón no hagas eso! – el animalito no obedeció, si no que mordió con más ganas.

-¿Es tu mascota? – dijo con una lagrimilla en ojo, al sentir los dientes del roedor.

-No exactamente, lo encontré en la torre Hokage, buscando el pergamino. Pero lo perdí de vista porque hubo 'alguien' que me asustó y a él también. Supongo que me debe haber seguido- explicó.

Kakashi levantó la pierna y empezó a zarandear para intentar alejarlo lo máximo posible de su preciado y ahora lastimado pie. Al no conseguirlo lo hizo más rápido. Pero sin querer perdió el equilibrio y cayó encima de la peli rosa que se encontraba delante de él. El problema no era estar encima de ella, sino que sus bocas estaban juntas la una con la otra.

Continuará...

* * *

**Hola! Me he retrasado un poquito lo sé, pero no podía para de escribir el otro fic 'Why? Because I Love You'**

****Creo que era muy aburrido explicar cosas del asesino de la madre, creo para eso necesitaría unos 3 capítulos para explicarlo, así que he decidido, dejar a parte ese tema hasta que la relación de Sakura y Kakashi esté más avanzada. El asesino volverá a aperecer, pero tardará.****

**Pero en fin**

**Decidme un review si os a gustado o no**

**Ja ne :D**


	7. En modo espera

Capítulo 7: En modo espera

Sus labios estaban juntos, cada uno tenía los ojos puestos en el otro, ni hubo movimiento alguno ni si quiera para alejarse. El silencio reinaba, a excepción de un ruidito que parecían… ¿quejidos? La pelirosa apartó al jounin con un manotazo en el pecho, él la miró con el ceño fruncido y al bajar la vista descubrió por qué ella lo había apartado tan repentinamente. _'Puto ratón' _pensó él.

-¿Estás bien, ratón? – la pelirosa se incorporó y cogió al animal con la mano y le acarició la diminuta cabeza con el dedo índice.

El peli plata no se lo podía creer, un roce de labios, es decir un beso. Y ella lo cambiaba por un ratón estúpido, y eso que formaba en la cara del animal era… ¿una sonrisa?

-Sakura. – la llamó.

-Mira lo que has hecho, casi lo matas. – lo regañó y siguió haciéndole mimos. – Ya está, tranquilo, no dejaré que ese hombre malo te haga daño. – y dirigió una mirada asesina al jounin y cambió a una expresión que no fue dirigida a él sino al orejotas.

El roedor viajó de la mano de la médico ninja hasta sus senos y se introdujo en el interior de su ropa, a Sakura no pareció molestarle. Kakashi ya no pasaba de ahí, aunque no fuese humano tenía polla joder, ya había tenido suficiente con Naruto y ahora le tocaba con este que ni siquiera la tenía suficiente grande. Metió la mano dentro de la ropa de una sonrojada pelirosa. No pudo evitar tocar un poco de lo necesario, pero tuvo que parar y cogió al roedor de la cola y lo metió en un frasco de cristal que había ahí.

-La madre que lo… - no pudo continuar debido a un repentino golpe en la cabeza de Sakura.

-¿¡Se puede saber qué haces!? – le gritó apretando el puño con su fuerza sobrehumana.

-Aparto a ese invasor de tus preciosos senos, obviamente. – contestó arqueando el ojo. –Actualmente soy el único que puede tocarte en ese sentido.

-¡Yo nunca decidí eso, ni voy a permitir que me meta mano cuando se te de la regalada gana!

-Alto alto, no grites tanto, me vas a dejar sordo. – dijo mientras se tapaba un oreja con la mano.

-¿¡Estás cogiendo mucha adicción a eso de tocarme, verdad!? – volvió a gritar con las mejillas rojas.

-Sinceramente… – dijo mientras ponía una mano en un seno y empezó a apretarlo y a masajearlo. – Tienes razón, estoy cogiendo adicción a esto.

Kakashi con el ojo cerrado estaba esperando su golpe, cachetada, patada, bofetón, puñetazo, lo que fuera. Abrió el ojo extrañado por no notar nada, se arrepintió enseguida de esa última acción, ya que la imagen con la que se encontró hizo que la parte de delante de sus pantalones se tensara y le creciera una fuerte erección. Sakura tenía el rostro muy sonrojado, sus labios estaban entre abiertos, sus ojos jade perdidos en el único ojo del hombre que tenía delante y sus manos se habían dirigido a la de su sensei, una vez estaban sobre la de él, la apretó dándole ánimo a seguir apretando. El jounin captó el mensaje al vuelo y continuó en su tarea de masajear, ganándose un suave gemido que se escapó de la boca de la médico, eso lo incitó a llevar la otra mano a una nalga del trasero de ella y se la apretó suavemente. Ahí se dio cuenta, ganas de protegerla, los sonrojos, los celos, no era lujuria lo que sentía, ni simple atracción hacía su alumna de casi diecisiete años. Estaba enamorado, pensó resignado.

-Pensé que no me dejarías tocarlos hasta los dieciocho, aún quedarían dos años. – dijo el jounin entrecerrando el ojo sin soltar ni la nalga ni el pecho.

-Uno. – corrigió ella todavía sonrojada y con su respiración un tanto agitada.

-¿Hum? – preguntó él sin comprender.

-Ayer cumplí los diecisiete, tú como siempre no te acordaste. – le replicó con un tono enojado pero a la vez juguetón.

-Lo siento. ¿Qué puedo hacer para que me perdones? - bromeó sonriendo y moviendo ambas manos.

-¿Te puedo pedir lo que sea? – preguntó con brillo en los ojos.

-Lo que sea. – afirmó acelerando el movimiento de sus manos y jugando con el pezón por encima de la ropa.

-Quiero… que tú…

-¿Sí?

-¡Quiero que tú me compres una máquina de dar masajes!

Interiormente a Kakashi le calló un balde de agua fría, congelada en la cabeza. Ella había tirado el momento más romántico a la basura.

-Vale… - dijo con notable decepción en su voz. - ¿Segura que sólo quieres eso? – preguntó con una pizca de esperanza.

-¿Qué más podría querer?

-Em, no lo sé, quizá… algo más… más físico. – la última palabra la dijo con un tono sensual.

La expresión y reacción de la peli rosa no era la que él se esperaba, ella separó bruscamente las manos de su sensei y le dio una bofetada en la cara. Pero no era con cariño era una bofetada 'seria'.

-¿Qué te has creído? – preguntó en un susurro y con rabia en su voz.

Kakashi llevándose la mano a su mejilla enrojecida empezó a hablar.

-Como tú me dejaste, pensé que… - no le salían las palabras claras.

-Pensaste que yo me abro de piernas al primero que me propusiera un buen polvo. ¿Verdad?

-¿Qué? ¡No! Yo nunca he pensado eso de ti. – le aclaró intentando que se tranquilizara.

-Tal parece tus actos no dicen lo mismo.

-Sakura, me quieres dejar hablar.

-Kakashi, no me voy a acostar contigo. Que eso te quede ya claro, quiero que seas mi amigo, mi compañero, no mi calienta-camas ni mi folla-amigo. Además eres mi sensei.

-Si no quieres lo respeto, no te obligaría ni nada parecido. Aunque en caso de que lo hiciéramos no sería nada de eso, creo que sería más bien… - pausó un momento meditando bien la palabra correcta que debía decir en ese momento.

-¿Qué sería? – preguntó.

-Para mí sería amor. – aclaró con voz firme pero a la vez con suavidad, a continuación le preguntó. - ¿Y para ti?

Sakura cambió su expresión de enfadada a confusión. ¿Eso era un confesión indirecta de Kakashi? ¿Amor? Quizá, eso debía admitirlo, para él era amor, para ella... no lo sabía. Cierto era que empezaba a sentir cierta atracción hacía su sensei, pero ya está. Además en el caso de que ella le correspondiera él era mucho más mayor que ella por lo menos quince años se llevaban, era imposible una relación así. Bueno, no era imposible, pero sin duda muy difícil, críticas y más críticas por parte de los demás seguramente. Aparte Tsunade-sama lo castraría si ellos formasen una relación de noviazgo.

-Aún no puedo darte una respuesta, tengo que pensarlo. - decidió ser honesta con él.

-Tendré paciencia _'espero que haya pillado la indirecta'_ .** \- **pensó interiormente.

-He pillado la indirecta, si es lo que te preguntabas. - dijo como si le hubiese leído el pensamiento.

-Cada día me das más miedo.

-Con lo de la paciencia, tranquilo que creo que de eso te sobra.

-Tienes razón y tú eres la que más la ha puesto a prueba hasta ahora.

-Mira quien habla, el que se ha puesto a tocarme como el que dice 'hola que tal'.

-Tampoco digamos que te haya oído quejarte.

-Se sentía bien, la verdad ó/ò.

-Te podría haber hecho sentir mejor n.n

-Déjalo ya, he dicho que aún no puedo darte una respuesta

-Bueno, esperaré, espero que no demasiado.

-Esperarás lo que haga falta. - se cruzó de brazos y le dio la espalda.

-Como desees, mi amor. - la abrazó por detrás.

* * *

**Hola, ya he subido el séptimo capítulo. Corto, lo sé, pero estoy muy corta de ideas.**

**Gracias por los reviews, de no ser por ellos seguramente tardaría muuuuuchoooooo más en actualizar. En serio muchas gracias.**

**Dejad un review si os ha gustado. **

**¡Hasta el próximo capítulo! :D**


	8. Rival de amor

Capítulo 8: Rival

Después de la recién confesión del jounin, la kunoichi decidió ir a comentar todo esto que le acababa de pasar con su mejor amiga Ino. Salió a la calle y empezó a reflexionar. Diablos. No sabía si estar contenta o enfadada, bueno, quizá un poco de ambas. Ya que ¿a quién no le gustaría saber que le gustas a Hatake Kakashi, el ninja copia? Era de idiotas no alegrarse, pero también debía estar preocupada. Porque primero, él sin duda tenía muchas admiradoras y seguramente con alguna de ellas habrá tenido algún rollo. Segundo, era mayor que ella, mucha diferencia de edad. Tercero, la aldea la tomarían a ella por puta y a él por pedófilo pervertido. Su relación no podía ser, así que mejor no iniciarla y se ahorrarían desilusiones. Pero, si ni siquiera lo intentaban… ¿¡Por qué era todo tan complicado!? ¿Por qué tenía él que enamorarse de ella? ¿Por qué ella tenía que sentirse atraído por él? ¿Por qué habían tenido que nacer en fechas tan diferentes? ¿Por qué coño estaba pensando ella todo esto si la respuesta ya era obvia?

_Ino sólo liará más mi cabeza, me iré mejor a dar un paseo._ – pensó.

Pasó por dentro del bosque hasta llegar a su sitio favorito, la orilla del río. Se tumbó en el suave césped y empezó a recordar lo que pasó justo después de esa declaración.

* * *

**Flash Back**

-Como desees, mi amor. – la abrazó por detrás.

-No me llames así, no me gusta. – había dicho una mentira como una casa, pero su orgullo no le permitía admitirlo.

-Deja de quejarte, además ¿qué tiene de malo?

-Si me llamas así en público, la gente va a malinterpretar.

-Pero ahora no estamos en público, estamos en tu casa. – acercó su boca a su oído y sopló.

-¿Y te importaría dejar de hacer eso?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-No te hagas el tonto.

-Lo siento pero es que es la primera vez que intento conquistar a una chica y, esta es la única forma que se me ocurre de hacerlo.

La pelirosa se sintió de lo más especial en ese momento, ninguno de los chicos que se le habían declarado se esforzaban por su conseguir su amor, sino que ella decía _'no, lo siento pero ya me gusta alguien' _y después de eso se rendían. Eran un poco patéticos. Kakashi era diferente, siempre lo había sido, nadie se igualaba con él.

-Kakashi. – lo llamó con una sonrisa.

-¿Hum?

-Te prometo que me lo pensaré.

-Después de la bofetada que me has dado solo faltaría que no te lo pensaras.

-Esa bofetada te la merecías.

-Solo, me dejé llevar un momento. Contigo nunca puedo bajar la guardia.

-Me lo tomaré como un halago.

-Sakura hablo en serio, puedo llegar a perder el control en cualquier momento.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Que si no tuviese el autocontrol que estoy teniendo ahora, me hubiese acostado contigo aquí y ahora a la fuerza, dándome igual si llorabas o gritabas suplicándome que me detuviese.

La kunoichi no se esperaba esa explicación por parte de su sensei, sintió miedo. En todo caso eso sería violación. Aunque si él lo hiciese… no volvería a ser el mismo hombre para ella, pero se lo permitiría. Lo odiaría de por vida, o por lo menos no le hablaría en meses. Pero estaba segura de algo.

-No lo harías, tú no eres así, nunca me tomarías a la fuerza.

-Créeme, hay un lado de mí que no conoces, solo lo mostré en Anbu.

-Pero ya no estás en Anbu, eso corrompió parte de tu alma más de lo que ya estaba.

-De todos modos, no dejes que lo de hoy se vuelva a repetir, podría hacer algo que podría lamentar bastante.

-No lo harías. Además me has toqueteado y no me has estampado contra el suelo. – dijo ella con bastante gracia.

Pero la expresión del peli plata no parecía estar bromeando.

-Sakura, si no te he estampado contra el suelo como dices, es porque no te tocaba con intención de excitarte, sino por unas de nuestras bromas.

-Pero lo que me has dicho antes, que para ti cuando te acostaras conmigo sería amor.

-Hacerte el amor y follarte son cosas muy diferentes.

-Deja de decir esas cosas, tú no eres así ya te lo he dicho.

-Solo te estoy siendo honesto para que luego no te lleves sorpresas, obviamente lo que quiero es hacerte el amor pero, quien sabe lo que puede pasar.

-¿Por qué piensas eso? Ni que fueses Christian Grey y me vallas a azotar con una fusta.

-Je, no, no necesito golpear para sentirme mejor. Pero el sexo siempre ha sido mi modo de desahogarme, si la chica es desconocida o es un rollo de una noche o más no soy lo que se dice 'tierno'. Claro que contigo es diferente Sakura.

-Eso espero, si no fuese así me costaría mucho perdonarte.

-No me perdones en caso de que lo hiciera.

-Bueno, no hablemos de algo que no pasará.

-*Suspiro.

Él se giró, cogió el bote de cristal donde un pobre roedor se estaba quedando sin aire, lo abrió y lo tiró por la ventana de la cocina.

-¡Y no vuelvas nunca más maldito invasor! – gritó mientras veía como se alejaba dirección a las montañas.

**Fin Flash Back**

* * *

Se quedó dormida mientras oía el ruido del río, demasiado ajetreo por un día. El susto, el asesino, Naruto, la confesión de Kakashi… ¿Qué más podía ocurrirle?

-Disculpe, ¿me puede decir dónde está la torre Hokage? Creo que me he perdido. – dijo una voz detrás suyo.

Ella suspiró interiormente, ahora tenía que guiar a un turista, se levantó para hablar con el muchacho. Pero cuando iba a hablar se quedó sin aliento.

Delante de ella había el chico más guapo que ella en su vida había visto, tenía rozando sus hombros el pelo rojo, con las puntas anaranjadas, sus ojos eran de color azul celestial, una elegante nariz y sus labios invitaban a besarlos, su cuerpo no era muy corpulento pero estaba tonificado, vestía con una camisa blanca con una chaqueta ligera negra y unos pantalones azules y no parecía tener más 20 años, dios que guapo era. A los pocos segundos recuperó la cordura y habló.

-Sí, sí sígame.

-Gracias.

Ambos caminaron al lado del otro sin hablar, había un silencio algo incómodo, el guapísimo chico decidió romperlo.

-Por cierto me llamo Arvo.

-Yo soy Sakura, encantada.

-Hum, el nombre te pega, por el pelo me refiero.

-Sí, me lo dicen a menudo. ¿Para qué va a ver a la Hokage?

-A nuestro pueblo nos han pedido unas plantas que solo nos crecen en nuestra zona, debo entregarlas y me pagarán. – dijo mientras señalaba la mochila que llevaba en la espalda, donde seguramente estaban las plantas.

-Ah sí, ya había oído hablar de ello.

-Pareces bien informada.

-Es mi deber como ninja médico.

Siguieron hablando hasta llegar a la torre Hokage, subieron las escaleras, pasaron por el pasillo y entraron. Kakashi estaba ahí.

-Sakura, llama antes de entrar.

-Lo siento lo olvidé. Hola Kakashi. - saludó

-Yo. – dijo mirándola y sonriendo, pero se desdibujó al ver el chico que la acompañaba. -¿Quién es?

-Disculpe, he venido a traer las plantas que dije.

-Arvo ¿verdad? Déjalas ahí. – ordenó la Hokage.

El chico obedeció, y a continuación recibió un sobre donde debía estar el dinero.

-Esta bella señorita me ha ayudado a llegar. – dijo mientras cogía la mano de la peli rosa y le besaba los nudillos.

-Esta bella señorita tiene que ir a una misión conmigo. – se interpuso el peli plata haciendo que el otro soltara la mano.

-Los tres tenéis que ir. Kakashi y Sakura tenéis que proteger a Arvo hasta llegar a su pueblo, últimamente se nota la presencia de ninjas rebeldes por los alrededores y protegerlo es nuestra de agradecerlo. – dijo la Hokage. – Os podéis ir.

Sakura fue la primera en salir, no le apetecía estar con ninguna de esos hombres, le incomodaba. Kakashi la cogió por el brazo.

-¿Por qué tanta prisa?

-No tengo prisa, sólo estoy cansada.

-¿Te acompaño a casa? – dijeron los dos hombres a la vez.

Kakashi lo fulminó con la mirada mandándole una advertencia, al parecer Arvo no tenía miedo o era estúpido.

-Vamos Sakura. – ordenó el jounin.

-La señorita no ha decidido con quien desea ir. – dijo Arvo.

-No necesito que decida.

-¿Quién eres tú para decidirlo? – contratacó.

-¡Callaos los dos! – gritó la kunoichi. -¡Me voy sola! ¡Adiós!

Y se fue por el pasillo hecha una furia.

-Hum, no sabes tratar a una dama Kakashi-san.

-¿Sabes que me has declarado la guerra?

-Esa fue mi intención des de que vi como la mirabas.

-No creo que te prefiera por encima de mí, no le van los casanova.

-¿Crees que va a preferir una máscara a una cara bonita?

-Tampoco creo que vaya a preferir a un debilucho.

-Tampoco a un canoso.

-Tampoco a pelo de tinte y no es canoso, es plateado.

-Es blanco.

-Seguramente el tuyo es moreno en verdad, el colorante se huele a metros.

-¿Crees que ella va a poder resistirse a mis encantos?

-Tus encantos son penosos, ¿besos en la mano? Por favor. Además no le gusta que la traten de señorita, la haces sentir vieja.

-Yo por lo menos tengo elegancia.

-Yo por lo menos no intento ligarme a la primera chica con la que me cruzo.

-Como si tú no intentaras hacer lo mismo.

-Mis intenciones no son las mismas que las tuyas.

-Ya seguro.

Bien ya se había cansado de tanta pelea inmadura, él no era así, la mayoría de veces solía resolver las cosas con palabras pero, en ese momento podría golpearlo hasta tener que llevarlo al hospital.

-Esto es una advertencia. No intentes nada con ella, me dará igual que seas el protegido en la misión. Si veo tan solo un indicio de que planeas algo con ella… no podrás presumir de guapo en meses. ¿Vale? – esto último lo dijo arqueando el ojo.

-Lo tendré en cuenta, pero luego tú pagarías las consecuencias.

-Podría excusarme fácilmente, realmente te has metido con quien no debías.

Primer batalla: empate. Se dijo el peli plata mentalmente.

Ambos se fueron por su lado, por suerte Arvo no sabía dónde vivía la peli rosa por lo tanto no podía ir.

En cambio Kakashi no perdió tiempo en ir a verla. Tenía un rival de amor, un obstáculo más. Hay que ver. Llegó a la casa pero no llamó a la puerta, entró directamente por la ventana de su habitación, la encontró en la cama durmiendo.

-Sakura. – la llamó

Ella fue abriendo lentamente los ojos.

-¿Quién osa perturbar mi sueño? – dijo en broma.

-Hatake Kakashi, jounin de Konoha, ex Anbu, 35 años. – contestó.

Ella rio.

-Estaba soñando una cosa maravillosa.

-¿Qué estabas soñando?

-Que hacías la maleta y te ibas a otro país. – volvió a bromear.

-Que graciosa. – dijo con ironía.

-Por cierto, eso con Arvo ¿Por qué parecía que había un poco de tensión?

-Porque la había Sakura. Ese tío no solo quiere ser tu amigo.

-No digas tonterías.

-No son tonterías, quiere meterse en tus bragas. - dijp haciendo un gesto con la mano.

-Que no, es muy educado y bueno, como va a querer hacer eso. No seas tan celoso.

Kakashi se acercó al rostro de ella y se apoderó de sus labios, pero no pasaron más de dos segundos, la pelirosa ya le había dado un puñetazo en la cabeza.

-¡Que estás haciendo!

-Tengo que ir ganando puntos.

-¡Fuera, largo!

-Claro. No está bien molestar a una señorita.

-Kakashi… - amenazó

-Vale, vale. Nos vemos mañana. – salió por la ventana.

Sakura se estiró en su colchón, se tocó los labios con los dedos. ¿Por qué tenía que tener ese efecto en ella? Maldita sea. A este paso acabaría aceptándolo, ¿no quería? ¿Quería? Sí, pero no era fácil. Esperaría un poco más, solo un poco más.

Continuará…

* * *

**Hola! **

**No sabía que poner a continuación y se me ocurrió lo clásico de poner un rival de amor. **

**Y mi madre está ahora cantando en la cocina ¬.¬**

**Pero, ¿quereis que haya amor entre Arvo y Sakura, o que simplemente Arvo intente ligársela?**

**Decidme si os ha gustado o no en un review, **

**y contestadme la pregunta por favor :D **


	9. Comienzo

Capitulo 9: Comienzo

Sakura se dirigía a las puertas de Konoha para ir a cumplir la misión que le habían asignado a ella y a Kakashi, todavía seguía un poco pensativa por lo de ayer por la tarde, se dijo así misma que esperaría un poco más pero seguía sin tenerlo demasiado claro, de veras que es muy difícil acetar que te gusta un hombre que te dobla la edad. Ella tenía que darle una respuesta lo antes posible, temía que él de tanto esperar se aburriese de ella y después la ignorase. Suspiró.

-Hola, Sakura. - una voz la sacó de sus pensamientos y vio que era el chico que conoció ayer, Arvo.

-Buenos días. - saludó sin muchas ganas.

-¿Como has dormido? - preguntó.

-Como un oso hibernando.

-Je, tienes sentido del humor. Por cierto ese enmascarado aún no ha llegado.

-Llegar tarde es una costumbre para él, seguro no llega hasta que pasen por lo menos dos horas.

Arvo sonrió y se acercó más de lo que debería a ella.

-Bueno, así tenemos un poco más de tiempo para nosotros. - acercó su mano a la cara de la peli rosa para acariciarla.

Una nube de humo interrumpió su acto, una vez el humo se esparció apareció Kakashi sujetando el brazo de Arvo impidiéndole que se acerque más a Sakura.

-Salimos de Konoha ahora, Arvo. - el peli plata casi escupió el nombre.

-Claro Kakashi-san. - respondió de forma muy educada y con una sonrisa.

-Hola a ti también _sensei_. - la oji jade se sentía ignorada.

-Ah, perdona. - soltó el brazo del chico que aún lo tenía sujeto y se dirigió a la chica. - ¿Has vuelto a soñar conmigo?

La cara de Sakura en ese momento se volvió del mismo color de que su pelo.

-Y-Yo nunca he soñado contigo. - aclaró todavía sonrojada.

-Eso no fue lo que me dijiste ayer.

-¡Eso era diferente!

-Pero lo hiciste.

-¡Nunca he soñado contigo de otra manera!

-Deja de negarlo.

En ese momento Arvo harto de la escena habló.

-Si no os importa me gustaría llegar a mi aldea lo antes posible.

Sakura se disculpó pero Kakashi le lanzaba miradas que harían temblar al mismo Uchiha Madara.

Salieron por fin de Konoha y empezaron el viaje. Mientras caminaban, Kakashi estaba a la izquierda, Arvo a la derecha y finalmente Sakura estaba entre los dos hombres. Había silencio, no hablan, sólo caminaban, silencio incómodo.

-Sakura. - la llamó Arvo.

-¿Hum? ¿Que pasa?

-Kakashi-san y tú, ¿hace mucho que os conocéis?

-Si, la verdad hace más o menos cinco años que nos conocemos.

-¡Vaya! Eso es mucho tiempo, ¿y tenéis alguna relación aparte de la maestro-alumno?

-No. Sólo somos amigos.

Kakashi pensó que ya era de intervenir en esa conversación tan íntima.

-De momento. - aclaró el jounin.

Sakura le hizo una señal con la cabeza de que no hablara más, a lo que Kakashi como era de esperar no hizo caso.

-Ya nos hemos besado algunas veces.

Arvo ya tenía preparada su próxima jugada y estaba seguro que esta la ganaría, y pondría puntos a su favor.

-¿Con o sin máscara?

La peli rosa roja como un tomate respondió.

-Con máscara, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

-Que clase de amante, no te tiene la suficiente confianza como para no enseñarte el rostro oculto.

-¿Eh?

¿Kakashi no le tenía suficiente confianza? Pensó.

-No necesito enseñarle el rostro para demostrarle que la quiero. - contraatacó.

-Tú verás, en cualquier momento ella puede aburrirse de ti.

Kakashi no habló más durante el camino, ¿que se creía ese tío? Vale que quería tirarse a Sakura y quería ganar puntos pero... hijo de puta.

Nadie habló más durante el camino, cada uno iba en sus propios pensamientos. Habían caminado durante horas y Kakashi decidió que era hora de tomar un pequeño descanso.

-Pararemos un rato para descansar.

-Uff, ¡por fin! - dijo Arvo tumbándose en la hierva.

_Debilucho_, pensó el jounin. El chico estaba sudando como un pollo, si se deshidrataba y moría él pagaría las consecuencias.

-Sakura, ¿te importa ir a buscar agua para Don Debilucho?

Ella solo asintió y fue dirección al rio.

Empezó a pensar en lo que Arvo había dicho, sabía que Kakashi protegía su cara a toda costa pero, en caso de que formaran una relación, él debería tener la capacidad de descubrirse. Si no lo hiciese pues, no llegarían muy lejos o por lo menos por parte de ella, a ver, no estaba diciendo que lo de la máscara, el rostro y todo fuese tan importante, pero si hubiese algo más serio y él no podía ni hacer eso pues acabarían bastante mal.

Suspiró y empezó a llenar la cantimplora de la limpia agua del río.

-¿Estás enfadada? - preguntó detrás suyo la inconfundible voz de Kakashi.

-No. Por cierto deberías estar protegiendo a Arvo.

-Deje un Kage Bunshin, estará bien.

-Hum, de acuerdo.

-¿Segura que no estás enfadada?

-No lo estoy, y deja de ser más pesado de lo que ya eres.

-Mira si es por lo de la máscara...

-No-me-im-por-ta. - dijo sílaba por sílaba.

-Si lo dices de esa manera parece que estés aún más enfadada.

-¡Que no lo estoy!

-Te la enseño ahora si es lo quieres.

-Que no es por la máscara, coño.

-¿Entonces que es?

Sakura se calló, si le decía lo que pensaba él seguramente pensaría que ella ya se había aclarado sus sentimientos.

-Sakura. - la llamó.

-...

-Sakura-chan. - la llamó de nuevo.

-...

-Sakurita. - la llamó por tercera vez.

-...

-Ogro. - probó otra cosa.

-¡¿Que me has llamado?!

-Has reaccionado, al fin.

-¿¡Tenías que llamarme ogro!?

-Tienes razón, debería haberte llamado ogresa.

-No se ni para que me enfado. - dijo ya más calmada

Ella se lo quedó mirando, él esperaba una respuesta por su pregunta hace unos instantes. Ella no iba a responder, se iba a dar la vuelta y a marcharse pero los brazos de Kakashi la detuvieron.

-Si no me lo dices, no sé que puedo llegar a hacer aquí. - la fue empujando hasta llegar a tumbarla en el suave césped y él se puso encima suyo. -Estamos solos, Arvo está muy lejos, aún hay mucho camino para la próxima villa y además, mira nuestras posiciones.

-Quitate de encima. - se estaba resistiendo pero él la tenía bien cogida por lo brazos.

-Dime que es lo tiene tan molesta. - sus labios quedaron a pocos milímetros.

-Que no estoy molesta. - dijo apartando la cara para quedar lo más alejada posible.

-Cabezota, tú te lo has buscado.

Usó sus propias piernas para separar bien las de ella y colocó su cadera entre las de ella, dirigió su dedo índice hacia su máscara. Ella se le quedó mirando preguntándose si de verdad se bajaría la máscara, su duda se esfumó cuando él ya tenía la prenda alrededor del cuello. Oh dios, ¿ese hombre era realmente humano? Su rostro era lo que se conoce como 'perfección' al principio pensaba que eso era solo una palabra pero, era más atractivo que Arvo, Naruto o Sasuke con diferencia. Él sonrió al ver que tenía toda la atención de ella.

-¿Te gusta lo que ves? - soltó su brazo derecho y dirigió su mano a su mejilla, la acarició.

Ella no contestó pero con su forma de mirarle le decía todo. Él se sintió de lo más halagado ante su mirada, muchas mujeres le decían lo guapo que era cuando lo pillaban comiendo o en algún otro momento. Pero si ella se lo decía, aunque con la mirada, es cuando de verdad esas palabras cobraban sentido para él. Las demás no importaban. Acercó su cara a la de ella pidiéndole permiso, ella dudó al principio pero terminó cediendo. Sus labios se juntaron y el mundo para ellos se detuvo, no había nada, nadie, solo ellos. No sabían cuanto tiempo había pasado pero al fin se separaron.

-Estaba así... - susurró al oído de él.

-¿Hum? ¿Que pasa? - le preguntó.

-Estaba así por que me creí lo que había dicho Arvo.

-¿Lo de que no te tengo confianza?

Ella asintió y desvió la mirada avergonzada por haber creído semejante tontería.

-¿Lo sigues creyendo?

Ella negó con la cabeza enseguida.

-Entonces, eso es lo que importa ahora.

* * *

En una parte del bosque, donde el grupo había decidido descansar, se encontraba un Arvo en un pequeño apuro. Estaba atado a un arbol. Pero no por ninjas rebeldes ni nada por el estilo, un ninja de pelo plateado y enmascarado estaba delante suyo apuntándole con un kunai en la cabeza.

-¿Es necesario estar atado? - dijo un enfadado Arvo.

-Así me aseguro que no nos interrumpas. - contestó el clon haciéndole un favor al verdadero Kakashi

-¿Como os voy a interrumpir, si tú estás aquí? - preguntó sin entender.

-Se nota que eres un civil estúpido, muchos modales pero poco cerebro. - se burló.

-Ese no es el dicho. Es 'mucho músculo pero poco cerebro'. - le corrigió.

-¿Crees que me importa?

-Me he dado cuenta que no mucho.

-Pues cállate un rato ¿quieres?.

-¿Por que estás aquí? No puedo moverme, estoy atado.

-Bueno, aunque el autentico Kakashi se lo está pasando mejor que yo, que se le va hacer.

-Un momento, ¿eres una duplicación o algo así?

Él asintió.

-¿Y puedes lo que tu 'yo' auntentico está haciendo ahora?

Volvió a asentir.

-¿Y... tú y ella lo estáis haciendo ahora? Ya debes saber a que me refiero.

-No. Nos estamos haciendo muchos mimos, pero no nos estamos acostando.

-De veras que no te entiendo, ¿por que no te acuestas con ella y cumples ya tu objetivo?

-Ya te lo dije. Mis intenciones no son las mismas que las tuyas.

Acercó el kunai a su cara y le hizo un pequeño corte en la mejilla.

-Los shinobi, cada día me sorprenden más. Amenazáis mucho, pero no sois capaces de matar a alguien a menos que vuestra vida dependa de ello.

-Ah, no, no. Tranquilo, no pienso matarte. Sin duda si lo hiciese, perdería mi título como _Copy ninja _por matar a un tío tan insignificante.

-Aparte, Sakura-chan no te lo permitiría.

-¿No vas a dejarla en paz verdad?

-¿Tu que crees?_  
_

-Creo que. - hizo una pausa y miró detrás suyo. - Ya es hora de que me vaya.

Y desapareció en un 'puf'.

* * *

¿Por que? ¿Por que su sensei la hacía sentir así? Sus labios, era como si controlasen cada parte de su cuerpo, era de lo más frustrante, pero también le gustaba. No habían parado de besarse, habían perdido la cuenta ya de tantos besos, cuando uno se acababa empezaba otro pero siempre más apasionado que el anterior. El primero había empezado con un ligero roce, después moviendo los labios contra los de él, ella ponía los brazos al rededor del cuello de él y Kakashi la cogía por la cadera levantándola un poco del césped y la intensidad seguía subiendo.

-Te quiero tanto... - dijo él en un suave suspiro.

Pero lo que ella dijo a continuación lo dejó bastante sorprendido.

-Yo... también.

* * *

**Hola! **

**Aquí os traigo el noveno capítulo.**

**Decidme si queréis que en este fic haya lemon o no. **

**Contestadme en un review :D**

**¡Nos vemos el décimo capítulo!**


	10. ¡Aviso!

**Aviso:**

**Hola, esto no es un capítulo. Lo siento si habéis pensado _¡Ha actualizado!_**

**Es un aviso de que no podré actualizar. Os estaréis preguntando _¡¿Por que?!_ **

**Pues por que hace una semana más o menos que he vuelto a los estudios. Deberes, controles, trabajos, etc...**

**Entendedlo, me gusta escribir, porque me entretiene, me divierte, y me ayuda a mejor mi ortografía. Pero no puedo dejar los estudios a un lado y arriesgarme a suspender a alguna asignatura. Los que van a clases supongo que lo entenderéis. **

**Haber, esto es muy complicado explicarlo, por que muchos estaréis pensando _'Eso es mentira Dina, no vas a actualizar por que eres un vaga' _Podéis pensar de esa manera si os apetece, pero... bueno.**

**Seguramente no podré a actualizar hasta... ehhh... esttooo... ummm... más o menos. Hasta mediados de diciembre :( Que es ahí donde acabaré el primer trimestre.  
**

**Intentaré actualizar si puedo, no os prometo nada, pero os juro que lo intentaré. ¡Lo juro por Kakashi, coño! Ò.Ó**

**Si, hasta diciembre aún falta bastante pero, todo dependerá de las decisiones de mis maestros, quizá una tarde que tenga libre podría escribir un poco, deberas que lo siento. Pero repito, intentaré escribir entre tardes que tenga libres. No se como quedaría, dado que yo siempre hago los capítulos de un tirón. No suelo hacer parte por parte, me hace perder el hilo de mi propio fic.**

**¡NO ABANDONARÉ ESTE FIC, NI NINGUNO DE LOS QUE HE COMENZADO! Odio dejar las cosas a medias.**

**No tengo nada más que decir, hasta mediados de deciembre :( **

**Y de nuevo por favor perdonadme u.u**

**Dina Hatake**


	11. Segunda advertencia

Segunda advertencia:

Kakashi y Sakura caminaban en dirección donde habían dejado a su protegido, ella no sabía que el clon del hombre que iba a su lado ahora mismo, había amenazado, atado, cortado e insultado al joven Arvo.

-Entonces, debo dar por entendido que mi cara te ha gustado.

Sakura estaba sonrojada, sólo de recordar cómo se besaban mientras él estaba encima de ella, sin la máscara puesta, rodeándola con sus fuertes brazos, se le caía la baba.

-Bueno, no está mal. – mintió descaradamente.

-Solo 'no está mal'? – le preguntó mientras reía.

-Estás muy bueno, pero no es para tanto.

-¿Estoy bueno? - el jounin se quitó el guante, acercó su boca a su mano, se bajó la máscara y se lamió. – Mmm, que va, sabe a sal.

-¡No me refería a eso!

-En cambio, estoy seguro de que tú sí que estás muy buena. – se acercó a ella y puso su boca cerca del cuello de ella.

Sakura al darse cuenta de sus intenciones intentó evitar el contacto, pero Kakashi tenía mejores reflejos y la cogió de los hombros. Tiernamente en el oído le ordenó que se quedase quieta, ella volvió a resistirse. Él cansado de tener que usar la fuerza con ella la guió hasta un árbol, dejándola mirando el árbol de cara y apretándola contra la madera, se acercó lo suficiente para su propio cuerpo y el de ella juntos.

-Tranquila, intentaré no dejarte marca.

-¡Que no! -gritó ya cansada y enfadada.

-¿Por qué no? Quiero comprobar si estás buena.

-¡P-pues compruébalo en otro momento!

-Hum ¿Cuándo por ejemplo?

-¡No lo sé!

Kakashi suspiró, tenía que resignarse, además no quería hacer nada que hiciera despertar 'ese' lado suyo, que odiaba en ocasiones, por culpa de 'ese' lado suyo podría hacer que la peli rosa se alejara de él. Y des de luego no quería eso.

-Bien, - se separó - Pero algún día tendremos que hacerlo y pasar la línea de lo físico, lo sabes ¿verdad?

-¡Que si maldita sea! ¿¡Pero por qué parece que solo piensas en eso!?

-Ey ¿Qué quieres decir?

-Que la oración que has dicho antes, la de pasar la línea de lo físico, a mi no me sonado así.

-¿Y cómo te ha sonado, Sakura?

-Pues me ha sonado 'sabes que tengo ganas de follarte, verdad' parece que quieras decirme eso.

-Tengo muchas ganas de hacer el amor contigo, no te voy a mentir. Pero no quiero… - paró de hablar.

-¿Qué?

-No quiero asustarte y que te alejes de mí.

-¿Y por qué iba a asustarme? ¿Por qué querría alejarme de ti?

-Te lo dije aquella vez en tu casa.

Ella recordó el día que el jounin se le declaró, también la advirtió, pero ella no quiso darle importancia. Veía una tontería que el llegase a hacer tal cosa.

-Sakura, te lo explicaré de un modo en que lo entiendas mejor.

-Sigo pensando que es una tontería aquello que me dijiste.

El peli plata ignorando que ella estaba hablando empezó.

-Cuando Naruto hace alguna tontería de las suyas, tú le pegas, es algo no puedes controlar que te sale solo. A mí me paso lo mismo cuando me acuesto con alguien, no puedo evitar ser agresivo.

-Entonces creo que he hecho bien en alejarte de mi antes.

-Si has hecho muy bien. – le acarició la cabeza.

-¡Kakashi! – no le gustaba que la siguiera tratando como cuando tenía doce años.

-Venga, vamos, el cabr… digo el caballero nos está esperando.

-¿Por qué lo odias tanto? Es un buen chico…

-¡EH un momento! –hizo una pausa - Acabamos de discutir.

-Es algo que hacen las parejas, supongo.

-Exacto, y que hay al final de una discusión?

Sakura no sabía a donde quería llegar.

-Una reconciliación, creo.

Kakashi no necesitó más explicaciones, se bajó la máscara de un tirón y juntó sus labios con los de ella. Sakura no tardó en corresponderle, a pesar de la discusión de unos segundos, no podían evitar lo que sentían el uno por el otro.

-Te quiero, Kakashi.

-Yo también, te quiero mucho, Sakura.

Hubo un fuerte y largo abrazo entre ellos, Kakashi rodeando su cintura con sus brazo y ella abrazándole el cuello, no había nada que se comparase con eso, la calidez del otro, era como estar en el cielo. Pero tuvieron que dejar el abrazo eterno.

Ambos con una sonrisa boba en su cara ya fueron directamente hacia donde estaba Arvo.

Sakura arbrió mucho los ojos al darse de la situación en en la que se encontraba su 'protegido'.

-¡Arvo!

-¡Sakura-san, sálveme!

La peli rosa enseguida se puso en guardia, pensando que habían sido unos ninjas los que habían atado al chico.

-Tranquila Sakura-chan. Han huido. - Kakashi mintió obviamente.

Sakura estaba cortando las cuerdas que apresaban al chico, este al verse por fin liberado miró con furia al enmascarado.

-Arvo, quien te ha hecho eso? - Sakura preguntó preocupada.

-¿Quien? Pues tú querido ... - Kakashi se puso a tiempo detrás de el y le rodeó el cuello con su brazo en plan 'amistosamente' y con la mano le tapó la boca - nwssadjdsss!

-¿Que importa eso ahora? Está vivo, desgraciadamente digo... menos mal ñ.n

Por fin lo soltó de la prisión de su mano, y Arvo tosió un par de veces pero enseguida recuperó la cordura.

-¿Habéis traído mi agua?

-Ah, si, perdona. - buscó en la mochila y se la dio.

-Gracias, Sakura-san.

Abrió la botella pero no bebió él, sino que puso la punta de la botella en los labios de la peli rosa. Ella no entendía esa acción pero cogió la botella y bebió, se la volvió a dar y esperaba esta vez que no hiciera otra vez esa acción. Por suerte no lo hizo, bebió simplemente.

-La saliva de Sakura-san sabe tan bien...

-¡¿Eeeehhhh?!

-Grrr... -gruñó el jounin. - ¿Se puede saber que haces? - ni él mismo se reconoció la voz.

-¿Ahora está prohibido beber agua, Kakashi-san?

Des de luego le quedaban pocos días de vida, la saliva de Sakura sólo le pertenecía a él. ¡Como se atrevía!

Sakura y Kakashi decidieron no darle más vueltas al asunto, el jounin no quería manchar el suelo de sangre y la kunoichi quería que el sonrojo se le fuera lo más pronto posible.

Volvieron a caminar en dirección a la dichosa aldea, haber si acababa esto ya de una vez. Desgraciadamente su suerte no era tan bonita, estaba anocheciendo y todavía no habían llegado. Los tres estaban hartos de la situación, a Arvo le dolían los pies, Sakura quería lavarse el pelo y dormir sola o... bueno quería descansar, y Kakashi quería deshacerse lo más pronto posible de Arvo, y lo peor es que no podía hacer manitas con Sakura. El desgraciado de Arvo no se apartaba de ella.

-Kakashi, ¿vamos bien por este camino? - Sakura preguntó mirando el cielo que ya casi estaba oscuro.

-Si, pero por culpa de 'alguien' vamos mucho mas lentos. - contestó mirando al chico.

-No es mi culpa, no estoy acostumbrado a estas caminatas tan largas. - se defendió.

-Nosotros tampoco somos fans de caminar el día entero, sabes.

-Los dos. Callaos. - vale, Sakura en ese momento daba miedo. - Nos vamos a hospedar, en la posada que haya más cerca, juro que si no consigo lavarme el pelo hoy mismo, vosotros recibiréis las consecuencias.

Kakashi y Arvo miraron el mapa a la velocidad de la luz, miraron a que distancia estaba la posada más cercana y se dirigieron hacia allí.

Entraron y les atendió una mejor vieja de pelo negro, recogido en un moño.

-Bienvenidos.

-Hola. - saludó Sakura - Queremos dos habitaciones.

_'Bien Sakura, dormirás conmigo y te mantendrás alejada de ese tío' - _pensó Kakashi ilusionado.

_'Jeje, Sakura-san ha accedido a dormir y a hacer algo más conmigo' _-pensó Arvo igual de ilusionado que Kakashi.

-Una habitación para mí, y otra para ellos dos por favor. - dijo la kunoichi con una sonrisa.

-Ehhhhh?! - gritaron los dos hombres a la vez.

-Que duerman bien.

Les dio las llaves.

Sakura subió las escaleras, llegó hasta su habitación, la 202, entró sin dirigir la palabra a ninguno de los dos hombre que la llamaban, es decir, les cerró la puerta en las narices.

-¡Sakura-san! ¡Quiero dormir contigo! - gritó Arvo golpeando la puerta.

-Sakura, abre o explicaré 'eso'. - dijo Kakashi con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, sabía que ese truco nunca fallaba.

Escuchó los pasos de Sakura acercarse a la puerta, abrió un poco la puerta para dejar ver sus ojos verdes.

-No te atreverás...

-¿Que no? Arvo, sabes, un día Sakura y yo estábamos en la torre Hokage y yo quería gastarle una broma y cuando la asusté no sabes el grito que peg...

No pudo seguir hablando ya la peli rosa lo había hecho entrar a la habitación.

-¡Ni se te ocurra decirle eso a nadie! ¡Que vergüenza!

-Bueno, al menos he logrado mi objetivo.

-Sí si. Me voy a duchar. - se dio la vuelta.

-Podríamos ducharnos juntos. - propuso.

-No. -seco y firme.

-Era broma, era broma. - la tranquilizó.

Sakura entró y cerró la puerta de un portazo.

-Quizá debería haberle dicho que realmente quería ducharme con ella, *suspiro.

_'No, he hecho bien, no quiero que ella vea nunca 'ese' lado mio. No quiero hacerle daño por mis deseos egoístas._

* * *

**Hola!**

**Me he sorprendido a mí misma, no me esperaba esto, es decir, escribir cada día dos o tres línias y después volver a estudiar.**

**No sé como me habrá quedado, es la primera vez que escribo partes de un capítulo día por día.**

**Pero bueno. **

**Decidme si os ha gustado o no en un review :D**

**Hasta... no sé cuando podré volver a actualizar :c**

**Ja ne!**


End file.
